Solitary Hearts
by MauraneSnape
Summary: TRADUCTION DE TRIZFORES - Avec le bâtard sans-cœur qu'est Severus et Hermione qui a le cœur brisé, un amour serait-il possible entre-eux? Une fiction sur la loi de mariage.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes (même si je pense que cela sera plus majoritairement des « toutes » ^^) ! En janvier dernier, je suis tombée sur cette merveilleuse fic qu'est « Solitary Hearts » de trizfores qui est, à la base, écrite en anglais. Je ne me suis jamais sentie assez prête pour écrire ma propre FanFiction mais j'avoue que quand j'ai lu celle-ci, je l'ai trouvée tellement belle, j'ai de suite eu envie de traduire afin que tous ceux qui ne peuvent la lire dans sa langue originale puissent en profiter et, je l'espère, l'aimer autant que moi ! Assez de blabla je vous laisse à votre lecture, vous remercie d'avance et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis cela me ferait extrêmement plaisir et m'aiderait beaucoup à continuer !

Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling !

To trizfores: if you see that, I would thank again for your kind permission to translate your story! Merci, merci, merci!

 **Chapitre 1**

Hermione Snape était assise sur le bord de la baignoire de sa salle de bain, espérant, souhaitant et priant de tout son cœur.

Trois années auparavant, Harry avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort avait quitté ce monde pour de bon et n'était devenu qu'un souvenir du passé. Le monde des sorciers était enfin libéré de son horrible emprise et les sorciers ne s'étaient jamais autant sentis libres et en sécurité. Néanmoins, la guerre eut des conséquences que le peuple magique eut à payer, car il y en avait eu des pertes. L'une d'elles était le nombre de population qui avait dramatiquement chuté. Le Ministère vota alors la loi de mariage et la mit en vigueur un an après.

La loi stipulait qu'un sorcier de Sang-Pur devait épouser une sorcière Née-Moldu par le biais d'un contrat de mariage. Elle avait été créée dans le but d'apporter un meilleur avenir pour la génération future qui serait d'une toute nouvelle branche de sorciers de Sang-Mêlé. Une Née-Moldu n'avait d'autres choix que celui de se marier, autrement, celle-ci serait bannie du monde sorcier et se ferait confisquer sa baguette. Elle ne pouvait, non plus, avoir son mot à dire sur qui serait son futur mari. Une possibilité de choix lui était accordée si elle recevait plusieurs propositions de mariage. Telles étaient les options d'une Née-Moldu.

Hermione n'était pas une Née-Moldu ordinaire. Elle faisait partie du Trio d'Or et était la meilleure amie du tristement célèbre Harry Potter. Qui plus est, elle était la sorcière la brillante de son temps. Ses gênes, magiques et non-magiques, faisait d'elle la meilleure candidate au contrat de mariage pour un sorcier de Sang-Pur.

Lucius Malfoy a était l'un des nombreux Sang-Pur à avoir envoyé une demande de contrat à Hermione. Il avait été un mangemort – un adepte de Voldemort durant la guerre. Contrairement à ses frères et sœurs mangemorts, il a était le seul à y avoir survécu et à ne pas avoir était envoyé en prison. Tous les autres avaient été condamnés à passer le reste de leurs vies à Azkaban. Comment ? Pourquoi ? En un mot : l'argent. Lucius Malfoy était le sorcier plus riche du monde magique de Grande-Bretagne et cela avait été facile pour lui d'éviter Azkaban. Autrefois il avait une femme, du nom de Narcissa. Mais peu de temps après la guerre, cette dernière s'était donné la mort. Lucius était donc devenu un candidat à la loi.

Un autre Malfoy avait envoyé une demande de contrat à Hermione et c'était le fils de Lucius, Drago. Bien entendu il était plus jeune, et du même âge qu'Hermione mais il ressemblait à son père en tout point. Si Voldemort avait vécu une année de plus, Drago serait devenu un mangemort lui aussi. Tel père, tel fils comme on dit. Et il désirait Hermione autant que son père.

Finalement, Hermione avait épousé Severus Snape. Agent double et mangemort au compte de l'Ordre du Phénix, héros de la guerre, exactement comme elle. Mais Severus n'était pas son premier choix. Elle aurait voulu épouser Ron. Ils avaient eu une relation durant leur sixième année mais s'étaient séparés peu de temps après en cause de nombreuses disputes. À ses yeux, Ron était au top de sa liste de prétendants. Il l'aimait toujours et peut-être qu'elle aurait pu apprendre à l'aimer en retour, mais… elle était amoureuse d'un autre.

C'est Albus Dumbledore qui les avait encouragés à se marier. C'était pour le bien et la protection d'Hermione. En effet Ron n'était pas assez fort face aux Malfoy, si ces derniers venaient à riposter et vouloir mettre la main sur Hermione. Severus était, donc, sa meilleure option étant donné sa puissance et sa force. Et il n'y avait pas tellement d'autres choix en terme d'hommes à marier au sein de l'Ordre : Sirius était mort et Remus, un loup-garou. Il n'y avait donc que Severus.

Directement après la guerre, Hermione avait commencé un apprentissage avec Minerva Mc Gonagall qui durerait deux ans, afin de devenir Maîtresse de Métamorphose et enseigner à Poudlard. Sa vie était toute tracée. Mais après une année d'apprentissage, tous ses projets ont été bousculés. Et pour cause, la loi de mariage était passée.

En toute honnêteté, elle aimait Severus. Elle espérait au fond d'elle qu'il s'ouvrirait à elle et qu'il lui retournerait ses sentiments. Malheureusement, elle s'était trompée. Son mariage avec Severus n'avait rien de romantique ou d'intime. Ce n'était qu'un papier magique qui prouvait qu'ils étaient ensemble. Bien-sûr, ils devaient suivre les directives de la loi et avoir des rapports sexuels deux fois par semaine dans le but d'avoir un enfant. Ces moments étaient les seuls durant lesquels ils étaient proches et avaient un contact. Ils dormaient tous les deux dans des chambres différentes quand ce n'était pas le jour de leur nuit de « consommation ». Severus n'a jamais montré d'intérêt envers Hermione mais était protecteur. Les Malfoy n'étaient pas les seuls à réclamer vengeance et vouloir faire du mal à Hermione, il y avait également d'autres fils de mangemorts.

Néanmoins, le cœur d'Hermione fut brisé. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour que son mariage de convenance avec Severus devienne un mariage d'amour. Plus aucun.

Interrompue dans ses pensées, Hermione regarda le test de grossesse moldu qu'elle avait entre les mains et vit une petite barre supplémentaire y apparaître.

« Et merde ! » dit Hermione.

Cela ne faisait pas partie du plan.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour à toutes ! Tout d'abord, merci à celles qui ont mis l'histoire en favoris et qui l'ont suivies, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Merci beaucoup aussi à mon amie Miss-Snape-69, qui m'encourage beaucoup à publier cette traduction !_

 _Ensuite, étant donné que j'ai déjà une bonne petite avance dans mes chapitres traduits, je pense publier tous les deux jours !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 2**

« Samedi. Pas de cours à donner à ces cornichons aujourd'hui. » Severus se parlait à lui-même pendant qu'il boutonnait sa veste noir du bout de ses doigts. Il pouvait très bien le faire avec l'aide de sa baguette mais il préférait le faire manuellement. Il ressentait une sorte de fierté à chaque fois qu'il réussissait parfaitement quelque chose sans magie.

La vie de Severus Snape n'était pas facile. Il eut de dures épreuves par le passé et dût y faire face. En réalité, il y faisait toujours face, même après la guerre. Bien que sa vie semblait problématique pour d'autres, pour lui c'était devenu simple. Compliquée et pourtant non. Planifier chaque choses qu'il faisait minutieusement, éviter les gens et ses propres émotions ont fait de lui ce qu'il est.

Parfois, Severus se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à Merlin pour mériter une telle vie. Il pensait avoir suffisamment payé pour ses erreurs, mais finalement il avait l'impression d'en être toujours puni. Le bonheur et l'amour sont des émotions qu'il n'a plus ressenties depuis des années. Il se demandait quand il aurait la possibilité de les ressentir à nouveau et vu le tournant de sa vie, en tout cas selon lui, il n'était pas près d'y avoir droit.

Il avait contribué à la défaite de Voldemort. Mais la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'aida pas à retrouver ses émotions, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ressentait toujours ce poids sur ses épaules. Il se sentait revivre, oui, mais aucune joie ou bonheur nouveau. En fait, il était toujours insensible.

 **HGSSHGSSHGSS**

« Severus, il faut qu'on parle. » lui dit Hermione alors qu'elle s'asseyait en face de lui à leur table à manger pour le petit-déjeuner.

Leurs repas dans leurs quartiers se passaient toujours sans aucune conversation. Si quelques mots étaient partagés, cela venait toujours de l'initiative d'Hermione, qui l'informait de son planning du jour. Rien d'autre.

Severus détourna son attention de la Gazette du Sorcier et arqua son sourcil en regardant Hermione. Il retourna à son journal, le lisant tranquillement en croquant dans son toast.

Hermione grinça des dents. Elle savait qu'il l'écoutait mais voulait sa totale attention. Ce qu'elle était sur le point de lui dire était très important. « Je suis enceinte » lui dit-elle alors de but en blanc, sachant que de cette manière elle capterait l'intérêt de Severus et cela sans aucun doute.

Severus stoppa sa lecture en plein milieu d'une phrase. Ses oreilles et son cerveau tentaient d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « C'est impossible. » dit-il en retournant à sa lecture.

Délaissant sa fourchette et son assiette, Hermione poussa un petit grognement. Cet homme était le plus borné du monde. « Eh bien, je le suis. » dit-elle simplement.

Severus baissa son journal et le posa à côté de son assiette. « Tu es sous pilule, femme. C'est impossible que tu aies un enfant. »

« Aurais-tu oublié ce que je t'ai dit Severus ? » lui demanda Hermione. « Les pilules moldu ne sont pas les charmes ou potions de contraception elles ne sont efficaces qu'à 99,7% uniquement. »

« Aurais-tu oublié pourquoi nous avons choisi que tu prennes la pilule ? » rétorqua Severus. « Tu ne peux _pas_ tombée enceinte ! »

« Dommage, parce-que je le suis. »

« Alors ce n'est pas le mien. »

Hermione sentie sa mâchoire se décrocher en entendant cela. « Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?! »

« Avant que nous ayons un rapport, je te demande toujours si tu as bien prise ta pilule et tu me réponds toujours que oui. Donc pour la deuxième fois, ce n'est pas le mien. »

« Comment oses-tu penser une seule seconde que j'ai pu passer la nuit avec autre homme ?! » cria Hermione. On pouvait entendre la colère dans sa voix. « En dépit des circonstances de notre mariage, j'ai toujours respecté mes engagements envers toi. »

« Ce n'est pas le mien ! »

« Tu ne peux pas le nier ! »

« Je ne resterai pas coincé toute ma vie avec une stupide Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! » hurla Severus. Tout de suite après que les mots soient sortis de sa bouche, il remarqua la douleur et la tristesse dans les yeux d'Hermione. Il ne voulait pas dire cela et ne le pensait pas du tout. Ses traits s'adoucissent ainsi que sa voix. « Hermione-«

« Laisse tomber Severus, » le stoppa Hermione. « J'aurai dû me douter de cela venant de toi. » Elle se leva de sa chaise et arrangea son chemisier. « Je devrais y aller, Minerva a besoin de moi » Sans aucun autre mot ou regard en arrière pour son mari, Hermione quitta leurs appartements. Les larmes qu'elle retenait durement coulèrent de ses paupières au moment où elle franchissait la porte.

Severus retomba sur sa chaise, pinça l'arête de son nez et ferma les yeux. Fais chier… cela ne faisait pas partie du plan… Hermione n'était pas supposée tomber enceinte.

Comme beaucoup de gens, Severus et Hermione n'approuvait pas la loi de mariage. Ils étaient entièrement contre et voulaient qu'elle soit abolie le plus vite possible, et avec un peu de chance, elle le serait bientôt. Severus et Hermione n'avait aucunement prévu d'avoir d'enfants, même un seul.

La loi déclare très clairement qu'elle a était créée dans le but de produire une nouvelle et plus forte génération, en gros : produire des enfants. N'importe quelle forme de contraception est considérée comme illégale et leur utilisation passible d'un bon nombre d'années derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban.

Les mariages du monde sorcier sont officiés par le biais d'un contrat magique entre les époux. Et dans le cas de la loi de mariage, le contrat pouvait détecter bon nombre de choses. Notamment les contraceptifs, certes illégaux, mais il y existait une échappatoire. En effet, seuls les contraceptifs venant du monde sorcier pouvaient être détectés par le contrat, et non ceux du monde moldu. Voilà donc pourquoi, Severus et Hermione, avaient pensé que leur meilleur moyen d'éviter toute grossesse était les pilules contraceptives moldu. Le contrat pouvait, également, détecter une trop grande fréquence de relations sexuelles. Les époux sont uniquement censés faire l'amour deux fois par semaine, autrement, ils pouvaient être accusés d'avoir transgressée la loi.

Ne pas avoir d'enfants signifiait qu'une fois la loi abolie, Severus et Hermione pourraient retourner à leurs vies personnelles, et cela chacun de leurs côtés. Et elle le sera très probablement. Certaines personnes n'hésitaient pas à protester ouvertement contre cette loi et le Ministère serait susceptible d'accéder à leur requête.

Severus grogna, maintenant qu'Hermione est enceinte, cela les forcerai à rester ensemble à cause de leur enfant – l'enfant qu'ils n'ont jamais voulu avoir. Et même si la loi venait à être abolie, pour le bien de cet enfant ils devaient rester ensemble.

Non. Severus ne veut personne dans sa vie. Il veut – non, il a besoin de sa solitude. Il déteste que qui que ce soit envahisse son espace personnel. Hermione était déjà de trop ! Encore une fois, rien ne se passait comme il l'avait prévu… il allait avoir un bébé.

Pourquoi la vie est-elle si cruelle, se demanda-t-il ? Il se maudissait, malgré tout, d'avoir blessé Hermione. Il était toujours le même bâtard sans-cœur. Cela n'avait pas changé, et même s'il regrettait ses paroles, il n'avait pas prévu de changer.

 _ **Méchant Severus ! Méchant ! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !**_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

« Bonjour Minerva, Albus. » les salua Hermione en entrant dans le cabinet de Minerva. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau dans un autre coin de la pièce.

Albus et Minerva accueillèrent Hermione avec le sourire mais froncèrent les sourcils en lorsqu'ils remarquèrent les larmes qui continuaient de couler sur les joues de la jeune sorcière. La plupart du temps, Hermione était une personne pleine de vie et il y avait des moments où elle ne l'était pas. En fait, elle était du genre transparente : incapable de cacher ses émotions, même si elle le voulait.

« Hermione, ma chère, il y a-t-il un problème ? » demanda Minerva.

Hermione soupira et répondit « Severus est le problème ». Elle secoua la tête et essayait de mettre la main sur les rédactions qu'elle avait à corriger. En fait, elle les avait déjà dans les mains. Elle soupira de nouveau, ferma les yeux et s'ordonna à elle-même de se calmer et de se concentrer sur son travail.

« Un autre désaccord, je suppose ? » demanda Albus Severus et Hermione étaient les personnes les plus bornés qu'il connaissait. Ils avaient toujours des différents sur tout : leur travail, leurs recherches etc. L'un cherchait toujours à contredire l'autre et vice-versa. « Je suis certain que cela passera rapidement ! »

« Rapidement, comme huit à neuf mois ? » demanda Hermione en secouant la tête. Quand elle remarqua que ses deux compères fronçaient les sourcils interrogativement, elle leur avoua : « Je suis enceinte . »

Minerva s'exclama en mettant une main sur sa bouche tandis qu'Albus souriait avec un énorme scintillement dans les yeux.

« Mais c'est merveilleux ! » s'exclama Albus en claquant les mains.

« C'est ce qu'on voulait éviter à tout prix ! Cela ne faisait pas partie du plan ! »

Albus et Minerva étaient au courant de la non-volonté de Severus et Hermione à avoir un enfant. Et ils comprenaient pourquoi. À partir du moment où cela ne portait préjudice à aucun des deux époux, Albus et Minerva respectait leur décision.

« Quand l'avez-vous découvert ? » demanda Minerva tandis qu'elle et Albus s'approchaient d'Hermione.

« Ce matin. » répondit Hermione en s'asseyant.

« Et je présume que Severus ne l'a… pas bien pris ? » questionna Albus.

« Quel bâtard ! » renifla Hermione alors qu'elle balayait ses larmes de ses joues. « Il dit que l'enfant n'est pas de lui et qu'il… peu importe… » Elle secoua la tête, incapable de continuer. Elle fixa la plume en face d'elle et bafouilla « Et dire que je l'aimais… »

Minerva posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione dans le but de la réconforter. Elle regarda Albus avec des yeux tristes. Aucun d'eux ne savait qu'Hermione avait eu des sentiments pour Severus.

« Je n'ai jamais passé la nuit avec un autre homme ! Je ne suis pas ce genre de femme ! » dit Hermione.

« Nous savons cela ma chère. » lui dit Minerva.

« Hermione, » déclara Albus en la levant de sa chaise et en la regardant directement dans les yeux « Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas voir Poppy ? Vous pourriez également prendre votre journée ! J'aiderai Minerva. »

Hermione regarda Albus à travers ses larmes. « Suis-je si répugnante pour qu'il me déteste autant ? » demanda-t-elle. « Ai-je fais quelque chose qui aurait pu le blesser ? »

Albus chercha un mouchoir dans sa poche afin d'essuyer les larmes d'Hermione. « Vous êtes l'une des plus adorables personnes de cette planète. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, Hermione. Severus est juste qui il est. Vous le savez. »

« Je le déteste ! » dit Hermione avec une évidente trace de haine, même si on pouvait entendre également un soupçon de tristesse.

« Venez maintenant, » lui dit Albus en l'accompagnant à la porte. « Allez voir Poppy, et assurez-vous que votre petit bout va bien ! »

Hermione acquiesça et prit le mouchoir qu'Albus lui tendait. Après les avoir chaudement remerciés et dit au revoir, elle quitta la pièce en direction de l'infirmerie.

« Je vais aller dire à Severus ma façon de penser ! » dit Minerva avec rage. « Il n'est rien d'autre qu'un mari sur papier dans leur mariage ! »

« Vous et moi savions dès le début que leur union serait difficile. » dit Albus.

« Mais c'est vous qui disiez que, peut-être, il pourrait avoir de l'amour entre eux ! » lui rappela Minerva. « Cela fait deux ans, Albus ! Et Severus n'a pas changé d'un poil ! Vous disiez que cela le changerait ! »

« Il n'y avait pas d'autres options. Donnez-lui plus de temps Minnie. »

« Plus de temps ? Plus de temps ?! Mais enfin Albus le pauvre cœur d'Hermione est complétement brisé ! Et l'enfant… une innocente petite chose qui sera blessée au final de tout cela ! »

« L'enfant n'est pas encore né, » dit Albus. Il chercha de nouveau dans sa poche et en sortit un bonbon au citron. « Je vais descendre et parler à Severus moi-même. » Jetant le bonbon dans sa bouche et se dirigea vers les cachots.

 **HGSSHGSSHGSS**

Sur la route de l'infirmerie, Hermione était devenue nerveuse. Elle n'a jamais aimé à avoir à faire avec un docteur. De par son passé, elle n'avait connu que des mauvaises nouvelles. Franchissant les portes de l'infirmerie, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun élève.

« Bonjour Hermione ! » l'accueillit Poppy.

« Jour' Poppy. » dit Hermione avec un sourire triste.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » demanda la médicomage. « C'est plutôt rare de te voir par ici ! »

« Umm… j'ai fait un test de grossesse ce matin et-«

« Il est positif ! » termina Poppy avec le sourire en attrapant sa baguette.

Hermione acquiesça et s'assit sur le lit d'hôpital que lui indiquait Poppy.

Quand le bout de la baguette de Poppy toucha son ventre, elle commença à se sentir toute excitée. Quelques secondes passèrent, et le bout de baguette brillait d'une multitude de couleurs.

« On dirait que Severus et toi allaient avoir une petite fille ! » l'informa Poppy.

Le problème Severus et la colère qu'elle avait pu ressentir depuis ces dernières heures furent vite oubliés. Hermione souriait au fait d'avoir une fille. Elle avait toujours voulu avoir une fille en premier. Une fille qui grandirait et deviendrait aussi forte tête qu'elle.

« Et tu en es à quatre semaines. » dit Poppy.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et réfléchissait à sa chronologie. Elle était en retard dans son cycle menstruel et c'est pourquoi elle avait décidé de faire un test de grossesse.

« Quand tu seras à ton troisième mois, nous pourrons faire une échographie du bébé. Je suis certaine que toi et Severus adorerez ça. »

Hermione acquiesça et pesta dans sa tête. Maudit soit Severus Snape. Elle se sentait abattue par la peine qu'il lui avait causée. Son petit bonheur avait été de courte durée. « Ce sera tout ? »

« Les nausées matinales seront sûrement bientôt là. Severus pourrait te préparer quelques potions afin de les calmer, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, cela ne fera rien au bébé ! »

Hermione n'aimait pas l'idée de demander quelque chose à Severus. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien demandé avant. Elle pourrait les préparer elle-même, mais préparer des potions est déconseillé aux femmes enceintes. Les fumées peuvent être toxiques. Tant pis, elle ferait sans. Pensant être capable de gérer les nausées par elle-même.

Hermione remercia la médicomage et quitta l'infirmerie et retourna au cabinet de Minerva. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir Severus et le travail serait le meilleur moyen de ne pas penser à lui.

 **HGSSHGSSGSS**

« Quoi maintenant, vieil homme ? » demanda Severus alors qu'il vit Albus pénétrait dans son laboratoire personnel du coin de l'œil. Il était occupé à mélanger des potions, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

« J'ai vu Hermione tout à l'heure, et nous avons eu une petite discussion. » répondit Albus alors qu'il s'asseyait à quelques pas de Severus.

Avant que Severus ne lance le sort de stase à son chaudron, il remua la potion une dernière fois. « Je pars donc du principe qu'elle vous l'a dit, à vous et Minerva ? »

« Félicitations ! » dit Albus en souriant. « Tu devrais être content Severus, tu vas être père ! »

« Cela ne faisait pas partie du plan. » dit Severus d'une voix traînante. Il voulait éviter le regard d'Albus.

« La vie est pleine d'imprévus Severus ! » déclara le vieux sorcier.

« Connerie ! » hurla Severus en se redressant sur ses pieds. Il lança un regard noir à Albus et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

Albus n'avait jamais était intimidé par Severus, il continua donc simplement de parler. « Tu l'as blessée, Severus. Es-tu réellement obligé d'être si méchant avec elle ? »

« Je suis un homme solitaire et je préfère être seul, nul besoin de vous le rappeler. »

« Mais es-tu heureux seul, mon garçon ? Il me semble me rappeler d'une certaine époque où une certaine Née-Moldu faisait battre ton cœur. »

« Je ne suis pas heureux avec elle et je ne le serai jamais ! » grogna Severus. Il détestait quand d'autres personne lui parlait de son passé.

« Il y a toujours une chance, Severus. Pourquoi ne la saisis-tu pas ? »

« S'il y avait encore une chance, Hermione Granger ne la prendrait pas, et je ne lui donnerai pas. »

« Je ne parlais pas d'Hermione, » dit Albus. « Je parlais de toi, donnes toi cette chance Severus ! »

Severus grinça des dents et serra la mâchoire tandis qu'il regardait Albus partir. Nom d'un scrout à pétard, c'est la faute de ce vieux fou si il était marié, c'est de sa faute si Hermione et lui était dans cette situation.

Il posa ses mains sur la table et envoya ses ingrédients pour potions se fracasser sur le mur. « Bordel ! » il laissait sortir toute sa colère, détruisant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

Il était en colère contre tout le monde, lui y compris.

 _ **Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, non pas pour mon grossir mon égo, mais tout simplement pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez, cela m'aiderait beaucoup ! Merci, à bientôt !**_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Bonjour à toutes ! Au risque de radoter, merci aux personnes qui suivent et met en favoris ma traduction ça me fait TROP plaisir ! Merci également à celles qui prennent le temps de me laisser une petite review, vous me motivez comme jamais et j'en ai le cœur qui déborde d'amour pour vous hihi !_

 _Bonne lecture à toutes ! ENJOY !_

 **Chapitre 4**

Le couvre-feu était passé. Sur son chemin vers les cachots, Hermione n'avait croisé aucun élève et leur en était reconnaissante. Elle n'avait vraiment pas la tête à donner des retenues ou de soustraire des points à aucun maison.

Hermione avait passé la journée dans le cabinet de Minerva, se noyant dans son travail. Et en tant que professeur des premières années d'un côté et des recherches à faire de l'autre, elle avait de quoi s'occuper. Cependant, le travail ne l'a pas aidé à faire sortir Severus de ses pensées. Elle ne faisait pas que le maudire lui, mais elle se maudissait elle-même.

Elle n'était jamais satisfaite dans sa vie. Quand elle pensait avoir réglé ses problèmes, des nouveaux venaient à la charge. Le verre pouvait être à moitié plein, il n'en était pas moins à moitié vide. Hermione était, parfois, jalouse des autres.

Harry et Ginny semblait être le couple parfait et vivre un mariage heureux. Étonnamment, Ron aussi semblait être heureux avec Lavande Brown. Ils étaient fiancés et se marieraient sous peu. Avec la manière dont les choses allaient dans son mariage, Hermione en conclu qu'elle ne serait jamais heureuse avec Severus. L'homme qu'elle avait aimé un jour, n'était pas celui qu'elle avait imaginé.

Quand Hermione entra dans leurs quartiers, elle remarqua Severus, qui était assis juste en face de la cheminée. Tout de suite, elle remarqua aussi qu'il ne portait qu'un pantalon de pyjama et qu'il avait un verre de Whisky PurFeu dans ses mains. Sans lui adresser le moindre mot, elle alla directement dans sa chambre.

Severus avait de suite tournée sa tête vers la porte d'entrée au moment où il avait entendu celle-ci s'ouvrir. Voyant que c'était Hermione, il la suivit du regard sans rien dire. Il l'attendait déjà depuis une bonne heure. Et en ne l'ayant pas vue de la journée, il savait qu'elle l'évitait.

Il avait pensé à elle toute la journée. En fait, il avait l'impression de nager en eaux troubles ne savait pas quoi faire et il n'aimait pas cela. Se saouler était ce qu'il faisait dès qu'il commençait à penser à ses problèmes, ce qui se passait en fait pratiquement tous les soirs. Il savait que dans le cas présent, mieux valait ne pas boire à en être ivre mort. En fait, il espérait que ce petit Whisky PurFeu lui donnerait le courage d'aller parler à Hermione. Après quelques minutes de réflexions, Severus posa son verre et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la chambre de sa femme.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur à la dispute, Severus. » le prévint Hermione tandis qu'elle réglait son alarme. Elle savait que s'ils se lançaient dans une discussion, elle lui sauterait dessus et pas dans le bon sens. Sa colère envers lui formait une boule de rage à l'intérieur d'elle prête à exploser à tout moment.

Restant près de la porte, Severus commença à parler « Mon comportement envers toi était… inacceptable. Et à propos de la manière dont je t'ai appelée, je… » Il s'arrêta, incapable de dire ces mots.

« Ben voyons ! » Hermione secoua la tête en le regardant. « Tu n'es même pas capable de t'excuser convenablement e simplement… Mais ne t'en fais pas, de toute façon je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part. »

Severus grinça des dents. Il avait tellement envie d'hurler sur Hermione, mais garda son calme. Il n'avait jamais était du genre à s'excuser. « Qu'attends-tu que je te dise ? Qu'attends-tu que je fasse ? »

« Je n'attends rien de toi, Severus » lui répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. « Tu as dit que l'enfant que je porte n'est pas le tien. Eh bien, tu as raison, il ne l'est pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ?! » cria Severus alors qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus d'elle.

Restant aussi calme qu'elle le pouvait, Hermione le regardait, luttant contre les larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux. « Tu as dit que ce n'était pas ton enfant et oui, ce ne l'est pas. C'est le mien, Severus, et le mien uniquement ! J'ai investi dans ce mariage bien plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer ! »

« Je suis dans ce mariage moi aussi, sorcière ! » cria Severus.

« Ah bon ?! » lui répondit Hermione en se redressant. Si elle avait eu des fusils à la place des yeux, à ce moment-là, Severus serait tombé mort. « Tu ne me parles pas comme à une épouse ou me traite comme tel ! Je n'existe pas pour toi ! »

« Je t'ai donné ton propre espace et t'ai laissé vivre ta vie, continuer tes études ! Si tu n'avais pas était avec toi, tu aurais sûrement fini avec l'un des Malfoy ! Après que l'un des deux aurait abusé de toi et t'aurais abaissée plus bas que terre, tu aurais était tuée plus vite que tu ne le penses ! »

« Au moins j'aurai eu de l'importance à leurs yeux ! » Les larmes d'Hermione commençaient à couler. « Tu ne me vois même pas ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?! »

« Je veux savoir que j'existe pour toi, Severus. Je n'ai pas juste besoin d'être remarquée, j'ai besoin que tu me touches, me prenne dans tes bras ! J'ai l'impression que tu te fiches totalement de moi, mais moi, j'ai besoin de sentir que mon mari se soucie de moi ! Je suis juste humaine… »

Severus secoua la tête et recula. Il grognait tandis qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux. « Tu me demandes l'impossible. »

« Je pensais que c'était possible avant, mais plus maintenant. Tu as toujours des sentiments pour Lily. »

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont tu es en train de parler ! Et ne t'avises pas de l'amener dans cette conversation alors qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec nous ! Elle est morte ! »

Hermione s'asseyait sur le bord de son lit, vaincue. Elle regarda son alliance et la fit tourner avec son pouce. « Je t'ai toujours respecté pour ce que tu es… Intelligent, courageux et fort. N'hésitant pas à risquer ta propre vie pour celles des autres. Voilà pourquoi j 'étais tombée amoureuse de toi… »

La bouche de Severus s'ouvra légèrement quand il entendit cela. Elle avait été amoureuse de lui ?

« Et avec la loi de mariage, je savais que l'on serait sûrement amenés à se marier. J'ai espéré, que peut-être, tu t'ouvrirais à moi… peut-être même m'aimer. » Elle renifla en secouant la tête. « Mais j'avais tort. Lily est la seule dans ton cœur. Tu l'aimes toujours… »

Severus fronçait les sourcils. Sa femme pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et lui en était incapable.

« Cela m'a blessée et brisé le cœur. Je sais que tu as toujours une photo d'elle dans le tiroir de ton bureau. Je t'ai vu la regarder une fois où je voulais te parler de quelque chose. Et quand je t'ai vu, je suis juste partie. » Marquant une pause, elle cherchait la force de continuer, car parler de Lily, l'unique amour de son mari, lui faisait beaucoup de mal. « Et après que nous ayons couché ensemble et que tu dors à côté de moi, parfois, tu dis son nom… Tu le dis et l'appelle avec tellement… de sentiments… »

« Je- je ne savais pas. » dit doucement Severus. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ou comment réagir. Il était choqué de ce qu'Hermione venait de lui dire.

Hermione le regarda alors qu'encore plus de larmes coulaient sur ses joues. « Parfois, j'ai envie de te tenir pour responsable et me dire que c'est toi qui m'a brisé le cœur, mais en fait, c'est uniquement de ma faute. J'avais tort d'attendre autant de toi, ça aurait été beaucoup trop beau… mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'espérer. » Elle regarda de nouveau son alliance. « Le seul moment où nous sommes proches c'est lorsque nous couchons ensemble… je n'ai jamais été rien d'autre qu'une obligation sur un bout de papier – rien d'autre qu'une simple baise ! »

Severus se senti blessé, quelque part en lui, avec les derniers mots d'Hermione.

« Va-t'en, Severus… s'il te plaît… » Supplia Hermione. Elle s'allongea dans son lit, dos à lui. Elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à craquer et elle ne voulait pas que Severus la voit comme ça.

Severus voulut dire quelque chose de plus, mais rien ne vint. Il regarda Hermione pendant encore une minute et dit finalement. « Tu n'as _jamais_ été une simple baise, Hermione… »

Hermione s'effondra de larmes aussitôt qu'elle entendit sa porte de chambre se fermer. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait n'était que douleur. Si c 'était possible, son cœur se serait brisé encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

 **HGSSGSSGSS**

Même s'il était ivre mort, étendu sur le canapé, Severus pouvait toujours clairement penser à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec sa femme. Il ne pouvait ignorer ou oublier ses problèmes avec elle plus d'une minute, même s'il le voulait. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait mal fait les choses avec elle et ne savait, non plus, comment faire pour tout arranger pour leur futur avec leur enfant.

Finalement, après deux heures de beuverie et de débats intérieurs, il pouvait sentir que ses paupières étaient devenues lourdes. Alors que les ténèbres du sommeil l'envahissaient, la bouteille vide de Whisky PurFeu s'échappa de sa main, tombant dans un bruit sourd.

Un nom s'échappa de ses lèvres, il appelait quelqu'un…

Et ce n'était pas Lily.

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, personnellement j'adore la dernière partie ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, merci et à mardi pour le prochain chapitre !**_


	5. Chapitre 5

_Bonjour à toutes ! Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui avec le cinquième chapitre ! On m'a déjà demandé combien de chapitres il y avait, et je me suis rendue compte que je ne l'avais jamais mentionné… mea culpa ! Il y a donc 30 chapitres dans cette fic ! Toujours un grand merci à vous pour votre lecture et vos petites reviews qui me font, à chaque fois, un énorme plaisir ! Je vous laisse à votre lecture !_

 _ENJOY !_

 **Chapitre 5**

Severus entra dans ses appartements et lança ses robes sur le canapé avec un air renfrogné sur le visage. Par Salazar, l'un de ses étudiants semblait être pire potionniste que Neville Londubat ! Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, mais de toute évidence cela l'était. Scott Richardson avait fait exploser son chaudron et fait fondre un autre dans le même cours !

Tandis que Severus déboutonner le haut de sa chemise, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Hermione. Une semaine était passée depuis la conversation qu'ils avaient eue, ou plutôt la dispute. Depuis, elle l'avait complètement ignoré et ne lui avait pas adressé le moindre mot. Les seuls moments où ils avaient été ensemble ont été leurs repas dans la Grande Salle, et parce qu'ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Et même durant cela, ils ne se parlaient pas. Il avait bien tenté de lui demander comment elle allait mais elle l'avait simplement regardé et était retournée à son assiette.

La colère et le conflit qu'il y avait entre eux n'allaient pas en s'arrangeant, il le sentait. Severus était prêt à essayer d'arranger les choses, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il n'arrivait même pas à lui faire de simples excuses.

Poppy lui avait parlé, la veille, du premier rendez-vous d'Hermione. Il allait avoir une fille. Il n'avait, en fait, pas vraiment écouté ce que le médicomage lui avait dit. Savoir que sa femme et leur enfant se portaient bien lui suffisait.

L'avortement n'avait jamais était abordé. Severus savait qu'Hermione avait de suite décidé de garder le bébé. Bien-sûr, de base, aucun d'eux n'en voulait un mais jamais il ne pourrait pas se pardonner de faire vivre cela à sa femme. Il n'était pas insensible que ce que tout le monde pensait.

Severus vit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir en fracas et claquer contre le mur. C'était Hermione qui rentrait, elle se dirigeait en courant vers sa salle de bain les yeux à moitié ouverts et une main sur la bouche. Il comprit de suite qu'elle était prise de nausée. Et en pensant aux jours déjà écoulés, il se demandait pourquoi ce n'était que la première fois qu'il voyait Hermione comme ça. Mais bon, vu le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble…

Agenouillée à côté des toilettes, Hermione gémissait le menton appuyé sur la cuvette. Elle baissa les yeux et vit que tout le contenu de son estomac était là. Elle ferma les yeux, sentant les vertiges et la nausée revenir et se demanda si cela s'arrêterait un jour.

Les nausées matinales n'étaient pas du tout matinales pour Hermione. Cela pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Et plus les jours passaient, pire c'était. Elle détestait ça. Elle se sentait complètement vidée. Elle était déjà à six semaines et devait attendre, normalement, six autres semaines avant que cela s'arrête et qu'elle entre dans son deuxième trimestre.

Encore six semaines de nausées. Et elle ne pouvait déjà plus les supporter.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit une serviette imbibée d'eau froide sur son front. Elle vit Severus, c'était lui qui tenait la serviette. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » grommela Hermione.

« Rien. » répondit Severus. « Juste m'assurer que tu vas bien et apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas. » Il n'était pas du genre à aider une femme. Mais Hermione n'était pas n'importe quelle femme, elle était la sienne. Il n'aimait pas du tout la voir dans cet état.

« C'est juste des nausées » dit-elle.

« Et tu aurais pu venir me voir et me demander de te préparer une potion. » lui dit-il. « Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fais ? »

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tout à coup ? » répondit Hermione. Elle s 'éloigna du bord des toilettes et s'assit à terre en s'appuyant sur le mur.

Severus arqua son sourcil avant de lui répondre. « N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais ? Un mari attentionné ? Qui prenne soin de toi ? »

« Vas te faire foutre, Severus. » grogna Hermione. « Oui je le voulais, avant. Et surtout je ne voudrais pas te forcer à faire quelque chose dont tu n'as pas envie. Tu te fiches de moi, ne m'aime pas, bla bla bla… je sais tout ça. Donc laisse tomber. »

Severus grinça des dents. « Bon sang, femme ! » cria-t-il en jetant la serviette à terre. « Tu m'as dit que c'est ce que tu voulais, ce dont tu avais besoin ! Et bien je suis là ! »

« Si tu le dis » ricana Hermione. « Tu te forces à la faire ! Ce n'est pas juste, autant pour toi que pour moi. Je ne veux pas retrouver espoir – espoir que j'ai abandonné depuis longtemps. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle je ne suis pas venue te demander ton aide. Je ne veux plus souffrir, Severus. Je ne veux plus ressentir la douleur d'un cœur qui se brise. »

Severus commença à se masser les tempes à l'aide de ses doigts. Il pouvait sentir une migraine arriver à cause de toute ses confusions et pensées pour Hermione. « Me crois-tu si dur, sec et indifférent, Hermione ? Crois-tu que je me fiche réellement de toi et de notre enfant ? »

« Avec ce que tu m'as dit la semaine dernière, oui. Et indifférent, aussi. Surtout à mon égard. »Hermione tressaillit alors qu'elle sentit une horrible douleur poindre dans son dos. « Avant, tu rejetais cet enfant, et soudainement tu en veux ? Sais-tu à quel point je te déteste ? »

« Eh bien, je suis désolé. » soupira Severus en regardant sa femme. « Je te demande pardon, Hermione et je suis sincère. » Et il le pensait réellement. Il n'avait jamais pensé avoir fait autant de mal à Hermione.

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir te pardonner, pour le moment. » dit Hermione, elle était abasourdie par ce que Severus venait de lui dire. « Je ne me suis pas pardonnée moi-même. »

« Pour quoi ? » il fronça les sourcils.

« De t'avoir aimé et surtout espérer. » lui répondit simplement Hermione.

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dis ? »

« Est-ce que cela aurait fait une différence ? »

« Probablement pas… » Répondit Severus. « Mais maintenant, j'ai des responsabilités envers toi et le bébé. »

« Donc tu ne me remarques que maintenant, parce que je suis enceinte… » dit Hermione avec tristesse. « Je pense qu'en fait, tu t'es aperçu que tu n'aurais plus à me toucher ou à me baiser deux fois par semaine avant un bon moment ! » Elle ferma les yeux, elle avait de plus en plus mal. Elle pencha la tête vers le mur.

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'as jamais était une simple baise ! » grogna Severus. « Je ne t'ai jamais traitée comme une traînée et ne t'ai jamais vu comme- « il s'arrêta de parler quand il vit qu'Hermione posa une main sur son dos et se penchait en avant. À son expression, il était évident qu'elle avait très mal. Il s'approcha d'elle immédiatement.

Hermione grognait de douleur, cela devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Elle avait bien eu quelques douleurs dans la semaine, mais jamais comme celle-ci et elles avaient duré moins d'une minute.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hermione ? » demande Severus avec une évidente inquiétude dans la voix. Il plaça ses mains sur les épaules de sa femme et baissa la tête afin de la regarder. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? C'est le bébé ?! »

« Mon dos ! » cria Hermione. Elle s'allongea à côté de Severus, peut-être était-ce le fait de s'être appuyée contre le mur si longtemps qui lui faisait si mal, et peut-être que s'allonger lui ferait du bien et que la douleur partirait.

Severus prit Hermione dans ses bras, afin qu'elle soit sur quelque chose de plus confortable que le sol. Elle avait la tête appuyée contre son menton et son corps collé au sien.

« Fais la partir, Severus, fais que ça s'arrête je t'en prie ! »le suppliait Hermione.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il l'a sentait plus lourde qu'elle ne l'était. Il baissa les yeux sur le visage de sa femme et s'aperçu qu'elle venait de s'évanouir. « Hermione ! » cria Severus en attrapant sa tête. Il répétait son prénom, encore et encore.

N'ayant aucune réponse, il la souleva dans ses bras et couru à l'infirmerie aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

 _ **Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhé méchant cliffhanger. Que je n'aime pas ça ! Enfin, habituellement, mais j'avoue comprendre d'autres auteurs maintenant ! *PASTAPERPASTAPER*  
J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous aura plu, on commence à aborder les choses sérieuses ). N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! Merci !**_


	6. Chapitre 6

_Bonjour à toutes ! Oui, un chapitre devait être mis en ligne hier, mais j'ai eu un empêchement je n'ai pas était chez moi de la journée et suis rentrée très tard… j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ! Et pour me faire pardonner, je vous mets en ligne le chapitre 6 aujourd'hui, et publierais demain comme prévu le chapitre 7 !_

 _ENJOY !_

.

 **Chapitre 6**

Severus était assis sur une chaise juste à côté du lit d'Hermione, elle était endormie. Ils se trouvaient dans une chambre privée de Sainte-Mangouste, l'hôpital des sorciers. Il n'avait jamais autant paniqué alors qu'il emmenait Hermione à l'infirmerie de l'école, et cela avait empiré quand Poppy lui avait dit qu'Hermione devait être transférée à l'hôpital d'urgence.

Poppy ne transférait jamais qui que ce soit à l'hôpital à moins que ce ne soit un cas grave, ou qu'elle n'avait pas les moyens de s'en occuper. Et quand les mots « Ses reins sont défaillants. » sortis de sa bouche, Severus sût alors que c'était très grave.

« Où suis-je ? » gémit Hermione en ouvrant les yeux.

Severus bondit de sa chaise, s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son front, écarter les boucles qu'il y avait sur le visage de sa femme. « Tu es à Sainte-Mangouste, » lui dit-il « Poppy a dit que tu devais être amenée ici en urgence. »

Hermione tenta d'examiner les environnements. Elle remarqua qu'une bouteille d'oxygène l'aidait à respirer et qu'elle avait une perfusion. « Je déteste les hôpitaux. » dit-elle faiblement. Elle essaya d'enlever l'aiguille qu'elle avait dans la peau.

« Ne fais pas ça, Hermione. » lui dit Severus « Tu en as besoin ! »

« Je vais bien maintenant, je n'ai plus mal. »

« Non, tu ne vas pas bien. » grogna Severus, il replaça les bras de sa femme le long de son corps.

« Hermione ! » dit Poppy avec soulagement, elle entrait dans la chambre suivie d'un autre homme « C'est bon de voir que tu es réveillée ! »

« Je ne veux pas être là. » souffla Hermione tandis que Severus se rasseyait. « Quand pourrai-je sortir ? »

Poppy regarda les époux avec compassion. « Je suis désolé Hermione, mais il semblerait que tu aies quelque chose de grave… »

« C'est mes reins, c'est ça ? » demanda Hermione. Elle avait un pressentiment sur ce qu'on allait lui annoncer.

« Oui… » Répondit Poppy. « Tu souffres d'une maladie rénale chronique… »

Hermione se tourna, ne voulant plus regarder ni Poppy ni l'homme qu'il l'accompagnait. Elle fixa Severus, et fût surprise de voir plusieurs émotions sur son visage. Était-ce de l'inquiétude et le tristesse ?

« Professeurs, mon nom est Dr. Andrew McGregor. » dit finalement l'inconnu qui était entré avec Poppy. « Et je suis spécialiste des maladie rénales. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette maladie rénale chronique ? » demanda Severus. Rien que le mot chronique ne présageait rien de bon.

« C'est une maladie qui provoque l'arrêt définitif des reins. » répondit Andrew.

« Mais il y a bien quelque chose pour la soigner ? » demanda Severus.

« Malheureusement, à part quelques dialyses et une éventuelle greffe, non. » répondit le médecin.

« Combien de temps ? » demanda Hermione, elle ne voulait toujours pas regarder Andrew. « Combien de temps avant que cette saloperie me tue ? »

Severus regarda Hermione, choqué. Elle n'était pas en train d'accepter que cette maladie ne l'emporte, quand même ?!

« Si nous ne trouvons pas de donneurs, 4 mois, peut-être 5. » répondit le docteur. « Mais il est possible de trouver un donneur le plus vite possible su nous vous plaçons en haut de la liste d'attente de greffes ! »

Hermione se retourna vers Andrew et regarda aussi Poppy. « Il en est hors de question ! Je veux garder le bébé ! »

« Hermione, est-ce que tu comprends ce que cela impliquerait ? » lui demanda Poppy. « Ton corps sera de plus en plus faible avec les efforts que tes reins devront faire, même avec l'aide de dialyse. Il y a très peu de chance que tu y survives… »

« Mais ma fille, si ! Même si elle née prématurément ! » Rétorqua Hermione. « D'ici là, je serai déjà à mon sixième mois. »

« Et si nous trouvons un donneur avant ces 4 mois ? » demanda Andrew.

« Je ne changerai pas d'avis. »

« Et si tes reins cessaient de fonctionner plus tôt que prévu et que tu devais avoir une greffe en urgence ? » demanda Poppy.

« Je n'abandonnerai pas ma fille ! » dit très fermement Hermione.

« Hermione, peut-être que –«

« Non, Severus ! » l'interrompit Hermione. « J'ai pris ma décision ! »

« Très bien. » dit Poppy, elle savait que rien ni personne ne ferait changer Hermione d'avis. Elle était beaucoup trop Gryffondor et butée, même pour son propre bien. Elle espérait juste qu'Hermione finirait par revenir sur sa décision plus tard.

« Je ne veux pas que cela sortie d'ici et que la presse l'apprenne ! » les informa Hermione. Elle était célèbre, tout comme Harry, et n'aimait pas l'attention que lui portait les médias. Et même plus, elle ne souhaitait de la pitié de personne.

« Bien-sûr ! » répondit Andrew. Il quitta la pièce, suivie de Poppy. Il devait discuter de certaines choses avec elle.

.

« Comment peux-tu faire ça ? » demanda Severus en grinçant des dents. Il était tellement en colère –il avait envie d'hurler sur Hermione.

« Comment puis-je faire quoi ? » lui demanda Hermione en le regardant, calmement. Curieusement, elle ne ressentait aucune émotion et était indifférente à tout cela. Elle s'y attendait.

« Comment peux-tu décider d'une telle chose sans en parler avec moi ? Sans mon consentement ? Sans –«

« Ton consentement ?! » dit Hermione, choquée. « Je ne suis pas ta chose, Severus. Et je n'ai besoin du consentement de personne, et encore moins du tien ! »

« Mais, il se trouve, chère épouse, que je suis ton mari ! Nous aurions dû décider de tout cela ensemble ! » Dit Severus, en regardant sa femme.

Hermione secoua la tête. « Nous n'avons jamais pris de décision en tant que mari et femme, pourquoi commencer maintenant ? Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ton aide auparavant, même si j'en avais besoin. » Dit-elle nonchalamment. « Tu peux partir maintenant, me quitter, cela ne changera rien pour moi de tout façon. »

Severus posa une main sur son menton. « Tu me détestes à ce point ? »

« J'ai bien peur que oui. » répondit Hermione, incapable de lui faire face. « Tu m'as toujours détesté toi, même encore maintenant. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais détestée. » la corrigea Severus.

« Alors quoi exactement, Severus ? » Que ressentais-tu pour moi jusqu'à ce que j'existe subitement à tes yeux ?! »

Severus resta silencieux, incapable de parler. Il ne savait pas comment lui répondre.

« C'est bien ce que je disais. » dit Hermione, triste.

« Pourquoi acceptes-tu si facilement ta maladie, pourquoi acceptes-tu si facilement la mort ? N'es-tu pas un tant soit peu inquiète ? Choquée ?! »

« Je m'inquiète pour notre fille ! Voilà pourquoi je fais ça. »

« Ce n'est pas la bonne réponse, Hermione ! Et tu le sais, j'en suis sûr ! »

Hermione regarda Severus. Il devait connaître la vérité. « Mon père est mort des suites d'une maladie rénale chronique. Les docteurs nous ont annoncés avant que l'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit que c'était héréditaire et que j'avais de fortes chances de l'avoir moi aussi. Il en est mort car les médecins ne lui ont jamais trouvé de donneurs compatibles. Même s'il y a des risques que je ne m'en sorte pas, je sais que ma fille vivra. J'ai toujours voulu avoir mon propre enfant. Au moins, quelque chose de bien ressortira de ce «mariage » ».

Severus ne pouvait l'admettre, mais il était profondément blessé. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Hermione ? Sa maladie ? Lily… ? La vérité ? Peut-être à cause de tout. C'était trop rapide et soudain pour lui. « Si tu voulais vraiment un enfant, Hermione, tu aurai pu me le dire. Nous pourrions toujours essayer d'en avoir un autre plus tard ! »

Les larmes d'Hermione commençaient à couler, des larmes qui auraient dû couler depuis longtemps. « Comment peux-tu dire cela, Severus ? On n'essayait même pas avant ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu sacrifies-tu pour celui-ci ? Pourquoi risques-tu ta vie ? Pourquoi es-tu prête à mourir ?! »

« Parce qu'au bout, je sais que ça en vaudra la peine ! Tu as fait la même chose, tu t'es sacrifié pour Harry, pour Lily. Et finalement, Voldemort n'est plus là ! »

« Et qu'en est-il de mon sacrifice en me mariant avec toi, hein ? »

« Tu l'as fait parce qu'Albus t'as dit de le faire. Tu ne me remarquais pas avant ces derniers jours. Je n'en vaux pas la peine, Severus et je sais que ce ne sera jamais le cas. Notre fille, par contre, tu la verras d'une autre façon. »

Sans une once d'hésitation, Severus s'avança et serra les mains de sa femme dans les siennes. « Tu en as toujours valu la peine, Hermione. » lui dit-il. Il repensait aux mots Albus, ce vieux fou avait raison, il sentait sa chance s'échapper mais devait la saisir.

« Tu as une drôle façon de le monter… » Lui dit faiblement Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te le prouver ? »

« Promets-moi une seule chose, Severus. »

Il acquiesça simplement de la tête.

« Promets-moi que tu prendras soin d'elle, promets-moi que tu aimeras notre fille ! » la voix d'Hermione craqua.

« Bien-sûr, je te le promets. » lui dit-il.

Hermione regarda ses mains, enlacées dans celles de son mari. C'était si bon, mais cela lui faisait peur. « Je ne suis pas Lily. S'il-te-plaît Severus, ne me fais pas espérer. »

« Je le sais, Hermione. Tu es ma femme. Dans la santé, comme dans la maladie. »

« Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous séparent… »

Severus secoua la tête, se leva de sa chaise et 'allongea aux côtés d'Hermione et encercla le visage de cette dernière entre ses mains. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua la beauté des yeux ambrés. Ils brillaient à travers la lumière que reflétaient ses larmes alors qu'elle le regardait. Il pouvait également y voir de la douleur – la douleur qui était en elle durant toutes ces années.

« Severus, ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie. » lui dit Hermione en le regardant directement dans les yeux. Pour la première fois, elle les vit s'adoucir. Ils n'étaient pas froids et durs comme ils l'étaient d'habitude. Elle devait lutter, le repousser, mais c'était si bon d'être enlacée par son mari. Elle ferma les yeux et dit « N'as-tu pas autre chose à faire qu'être ici ? »

« Je suis là où je dois être, et il n'y a aucun autre endroit où je voudrais aller, » dit doucement Severus en la serrant un peu plus contre lui. Il se pencha légèrement afin que sa bouche ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'oreille d'Hermione. « Si je me donnais une chance de tomber amoureux de toi, me la donnerais-tu ? Nous laisserais-tu une chance ? »

Hermione ouvra les yeux et fronça les sourcils en le regardant. Comment pouvait-il lui demander une chose pareille ? Pourquoi faisait-il attention à elle seulement depuis quelques jours ? Pourquoi s'ouvrait-il à elle maintenant qu'elle était mourante ? « Je ne pense pas que je le peux, Severus. » répondit Hermione. « Comment un cœur brisé peut-il aimer de nouveau ? »

Severus acquiesça et comprit. Il n'avait rien d'autre à dire à ce sujet, juste à l'enlacée le plus possible.

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? » lui demanda Hermione, la tête cachée dans son torse. Elle pouvait sentir le merveilleux parfum musqué de son mari.

« Laisses-moi simplement te prendre dans mes bras, Hermione. Laisses-moi être le mari que tu mérites d'avoir. » répondit Severus. « Laisses-moi t'aider et être là pour toi comme tu en as besoin. Et sois sûre d'une chose, je ne te quitterai pas et ne t'abandonnerai pas. »

Avec ces derniers mots, Hermione sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes. Et peut-être n'était-ce qu'un rêve, mais elle aurait juré avoir senti les lèvres de Severus se posées sur son front.

.

.

.

 _Voilààààààààà. J'adore la dernière phrase, je la trouve tellement mignonne ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, qui me comble de joie dès que je les voies ! Merci beaucoup, à toutes ! Je vous embrasse !_


	7. Chapitre 7

_Bonjour à toutes ! Chose promise, chose due ! Je vous publie aujourd'hui le chapitre 7 !_

 _Par rapport au chapitre 6, c'était un chapitre TRÈS fort en émotion qui m'a aussi beaucoup choquée quand je l'ai lu pour la première fois ! Malgré tout j'espère que cela vous a plu ! Les choses vont se calmer petit à petit à partir de ce chapitre, promis ! Je vous laisse à votre lecture !_

 _ENJOY !_

.

 **Chapitre 7**

Hermione ne resta que deux jours à l'hôpital. Cela ne voulait pas dire, bien-sûr, qu'elle n'y irait plus. Elle avait des séances de dialyses à rythme régulier et des potions anti douleur qu'elle devait prendre quotidiennement. Les médecins la surveilleraient de près.

Severus s'était beaucoup occupé d'elle, et cela li avait mis bon nombre de questions en tête. Il l'avait aidée à manger, avait toujours gardé sa main dans la sienne et prise dans ses bras quand elle se reposait. Elle n'y était pas du tout habituée étant donné qu'il n'avait pris soin d'elle auparavant. Oui, cela lui faisait du bien et lui plaisait, mais elle doutait fortement sur sa sincérité.

« Veux-tu aller te coucher ? » lui demanda Severus alors qu'ils entraient dans leurs appartements.

« Arrête ça, Severus ! » dut Hermione avec colère. Elle lui lâcha la main, s'avança de quelques pas, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et lui lança un regard noir. « Je ne suis pas enfant et je n'ai pas besoin d'être bordée ! »

« Eh bien, excuse-moi de me préoccuper de toi ! » dit Severus. « C'était ce que tu voulais, non ? C'est ce que tu m'as demandé ! Bordel, femme, je ne te comprends pas ! »

« Mais tu ne faisais pas ça avant, je te l'ai dit, je ne veux me faire d'espoir ! »

« Et à propos de ce que je t'ai dit ? Crois-tu qu'il n'y ai aucune chance que je tombe amoureux de toi ? »

« Je le voulais avant, mais plus maintenant ! » affirma Hermione. « Rien ne se passe en un claquement de doigts. Reste le connard que tu as toujours était, ça sera plus facile pour moi ! »

Severus grogna. Il enleva rapidement ses robes et les balança sur le dossier du canapé. « Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas les choses telles qu'elles sont maintenant ? Excuse Hermione, mais là c'est toi la connasse. »

« C'est toi qui le dit. » ricana Hermione. « Tu fais tout ça parce que tu te sens coupable. Je suis enceinte, malade et mourante par-dessus le marché. Et si je ne l'étais pas, tu serais là tous les soirs à te bourrer la gueule et à appeler ta Lily ! Pourquoi _TU_ n'acceptes pas les choses telles qu'elles sont ? Cela fait bien longtemps, que moi, je les acceptées. »

« Mais vas-tu arrêter avec Lily ? Elle n'a rien à voir avec tout cela ou avec nous ! »

« Bien au contraire, elle a tout à voir avec nous ! Lily est la seule qui se trouve réellement dans ton cœur, et tu ne peux pas me faire rivaliser avec une morte ! » Cria Hermione. Elle se figea quand elle vit Albus et Minerva entrer derrière Severus. Ils avaient entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Excusez-moi… » Dit-elle en entrant dans sa chambre.

.

« Severus, comment oses-tu ?! » Minerva bouillonnait de rage.

Severus tourna la tête et vit ses deux collègues. On pouvait voir de la déception sur le visage d'Albus, et Minerva… eh bien Minerva était très en colère.

« Elle sort tout juste de l'hôpital et tu te disputes déjà avec elle ! Ne peux-tu pas faire mieux ?! » dit Minerva.

« C'est elle qui a commencé ! » se défendit Severus. « Et pourquoi te mets-tu toujours en colère quand il se passe quelque chose entre _MA_ femme et moi ? »

« Parce que c'est toujours toi le problème ! » répondit Minerva.

« Arrêtez-ça ! » dit Albus en élevant la voix. « Se disputer ne sert à rien et n'arrangera rien ! »

« C'est lui le bâtard sans-cœur ! Il ne reconnaît même pas Hermione comme sa femme ! » dit Minerva.

« Comment oses-tu ! » grogna Severus en s'approchant de sa collègue. Il avait un regard noir.

Albus s'interposa entre eux, les mains en l'air, se préparant au pire, juste au cas où l'un des deux sortait sa baguette.

« Tu n'as jamais fait attention à elle, même un tout petit peu ! Tu ne l'as jamais fait et ne le fera jamais ! Elle mérite mieux que toi ! »

Severus grinça des dents. Les derniers mots de Minerva étaient vrais, mais cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre. « Je suis le mari d'Hermione, je me soucie d'elle ! »

« Oh vraiment ? » ricana Minerva. « Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait exactement à l'hôpital ? Tu étais assis à côté d'elle, à la regarder, à attendre que ça se passe ?! »

« Ça suffit Minerva ! » l'alerta Albus en voyant les yeux de Severus s'élargir de colère. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Il savait que le jeune sorcier pouvait exploser à tout instant.

« Pour ton information, je prenais soin d'elle et la prenait dans mes bras autant qu'elle en avait besoin, même plus ! Et toi, hein ? Où étais-tu ? Tu n'es pas venue la voir une seule fois ! »

« Albus et moi avons une école à faire tourner, figures-toi ! Tu sais très bien que nous avions une réunion avec le conseil ! Prendre soin d'elle et la prendre dans tes bras… » elle secoua la tête. « C'est la meilleure ! »

« Vas te faire foutre, Minerva ! » cria Severus alors qu'il était de plus en plus près d'elle. Il sentit la main d'Albus sur son torse, le vieil homme l'empêchait de s'approcher de la sorcière. « Je ne suis pas si indifférent et insensible et je n'abandonnerai pas ma femme mourante ! »

Minerva plaça ses mains sur sa bouche en laissant échapper un cri de surprise. Albus fixait Severus, totalement choqué.

Severus les regarda et fronça les sourcils. « Poppy ne vous a rien dit ? »

Ils secouèrent la tête en réponse.

Avec un soupir, Severus s'avança vers la cheminée. Plaça ses mains sur les bords et baissa la tête. Comme Hermione, il n'aimait pas parler de son état, simplement parce que ça lui faisait mal.

« Elle nous a dit que c'était à vous deux de nous parler car c'était très privé. » lui expliqua Albus alors que lui et Minerva s'approchaient de Severus.

« C'est sa grossesse ? » demanda Minerva avec de la peur et de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Severus secoua la tête. « C'est ses reins, ils sont défaillants. Les docteurs disent qu'elle n'a plus que 4 ou 5 mois s'ils ne trouvent pas de donneurs. »

Minerva et Albus s'exclamèrent. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à une telle nouvelle.

« Ils trouveront un donneur ! » dit Minerva. « Même si ce n'est ce qu'un rein, son corps fonctionnera normalement ! »

« Même si un donneur est trouvé le plus vite possible, Hermione refuse la greffe. Elle choisit de risquer sa vie pour l'enfant qu'elle porte. » dit gravement Severus. « Elle s'expose à de gros risques, et ses chances de survies sont minimes… »

« As-tu eu ton mot à dire ? » demanda Albus.

« Elle s'en fiche. Elle avait déjà pris sa décision et savait déjà ce qu'elle avait. Apparemment, les problèmes rénaux sont de famille. C'est comme si elle était prête à mourir et l'acceptait sans soucis. »

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » demanda Albus.

« Ce que j'en pense ne compte pas, elle est décidée. »

Minerva regarda Albus et secoua la tête. Il y avait une évidente tristesse dans la voix de Severus.

« Je lui ai dit que j'étais prêt à me donner une chance de tomber amoureux d'elle, mais elle, elle ne l'est pas. » leur expliqua Severus après un temps de silence. « Je sais que je dois laisser partir et oublier Lily. Je ne suis pas stupide. Mais Hermione ne cesse de me repousser. Elle dit qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais m'aimer… »

« Et toi, t'en sens-tu capable ? » lui demanda Minerva.

« J'ai fait des erreurs dans notre mariage et suis mépris sur elle sur beaucoup de points. Je ne sais pas comment arranger les choses avec elle, je suis perdu. »

« Peut-être que je devrais aller lui parler. » dit Albus. Sans attendre de réponse de Severus, le sorcier s'avança et entra dans la chambre d'Hermione.

.

Minerva s'avança doucement vers Severus et plaça une main sur une de ses épaules. « Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, Severus. Ce n'était pas bien de ma part, je n'aurais pas dû. » S'excusa l'Écossaise.

« Tu as raison, Hermione mérite mieux que moi. » dit doucement Severus. « Mais a ne veut pas dire que je la laisserai tomber. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire… » dit la sorcière.

Severus secoua la tête. Il était toujours en colère contre Minerva. « Dis à Poppy que nous sommes arrivés. Nous avons quelques dispositions à prendre, Hermione ne peut plus travailler. Ah, et contacte Slughorn. Il reprendra mon poste à partir de maintenant. » Il enleva la main de Minerva de son épaule et s'avança vers sa propre porte de chambre.

.

.

.

 _ **Voilà pour le chapitre 7, qui est, je dirai, un chapitre « règlement de compte » ! J'adore quand Minerva s'énerve, ah ce tempérament ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu ! On se retrouve Lundi pour le chapitre 8 ! Je vous embrasse !Petite review ?**_


	8. Chapitre 8

_Bonjour à toutes ! Je tiens à dire un grand merci à toutes celles qui lisent cette fic et qui me laisse des petite review, vous êtes ma motivation à continuer !_

 _Que va donner l'entrevue entre Albus et Hermione ? Sera-t-il de bon conseil ? Notre sorcière va-t-elle l'écouter ? Vous allez le découvrir dans ce chapitre !_

 _ENJOY !_

.

 **Chapitre 8**

Au moment où Hermione sortait de sa salle-de-bain, elle vit Albus entrait dans sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Avec un soupir, elle secoua la tête. Elle se doutait bien de ce qui allait se passer. Sans dire un mot, elle s'asseyait sur le bord de son lit et restait le regard fixé sur l'horloge de sa table de nuit.

Albus resta aux pieds du lit et regarda Hermione pendant un moment avant de parler. « J'ai appris pour votre maladie » dit-il doucement. « Croyez-bien que j'en suis profondément désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas la raison principale de votre présence dans ma chambre. » dit Hermione froidement.

« Un ami ne peut-il pas vous donner sa considération et vous souhaiter le meilleur ? » dit Albus en s'asseyant près d'elle. Il voulait parler avec Hermione de ses problèmes de santé, mais bien-sûr, Severus était l'un des sujets qu'il fallait aborder. « Severus m'a tout dit, ainsi que votre décision de garder le bébé au péril de votre vie. »

« Oui, je ne l'abandonnerai pour rien au monde. » dit Hermione. Elle se tourna vers Albus, luttant contre son envie de pleurer. « Il veut que je lui laisse une chance, vous vous imaginez ? »

« Une chance de quoi ? » lui demanda Albus le regard brillant. Il savait très bien de quoi elle parlait.

« Une chance de tomber amoureux de moi, et de laisser à notre couple, également, une chance ! » répondit Hermione. « Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer. »

« Severus est tout à fait capable de vous aimer, si vous lui en laissait la possibilité. Il est capable de beaucoup d'amour, comme tout autre être humain. »

« Je ne suis pas Lily… » dit Hermione en se détournant du Directeur, elle sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues. « Il l'aimera toujours, et pas moi. J'ai abandonné l'espoir qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous depuis longtemps. »

« Bien-sûr que vous n'êtes pas Lily, et il y a une grande différence entre vous deux. Lily ne l'a jamais aimé, en tout cas pas comme vous. Vous auriez pu quitter le monde sorcier, mais vous avez choisi de l'épouser. Alors que Lily, a décidé de ne plus jamais le voir et d'épouser James Potter. Non, elle ne l'aimait pas, pas de cet amour que vous avez pu porter à Severus. Et je suis sûr qu'au fond de vous, vous l'aimez toujours. »

« Il n'y a plus d'amour possible dans mon cœur. Peut-être que le mieux serait que je quitte le monde sorcier. Ce monde m'a tellement causée de peine, la guerre, ma mère tuée par Voldemort… Si j'ai choisi de rester, c'est parce-que plus rien ne me retient dans le monde moldu. Je pensais que je pourrais trouver le bonheur dans l'amour. Mais, de toute évidence, j'avais tort. »

Albus restait calmement assis face à Hermione. Il voyait très bien qu'elle était blessée mais aussi qu'elle mentait sur ses sentiments pour Severus.

Quand il les avait forcés à se marier, il les voyait faits l'un pour l'autre. Et ils le seraient, si ils se rendaient compte ce que l'un pourrait apporter à l'autre. Il espérait juste qu'il restait encore de l'espoir et assez de temps pour eux deux.

« Même si c'était risqué d'épouser Ron, je sais que lui m'aimait et j'aurai pu apprendre à l'aimer en retour… non, en fait cela aurait été aussi impossible que si Severus venait à m'aimer. »

« Mais avez-vous pensé à votre maladie dans tout ça ? » demanda Albus.

« Je veux juste faire en sorte que ma fille vive. Et s'il y a un donneur j'en serai reconnaissante plus tard… s'il n'y en a pas, eh bien c'est que ça devait être ainsi. » dit doucement Hermione en repensant à son père. « Si je meurs, cela ne changera rien pour Severus. Je n'ai jamais existé pour lui. »

Albus était choqué par les mots d'Hermione. Elle le détestait à ce point, alors ? « Hermione, vous ne pensez pas cela réellement ? » lui demanda-t-il. « Cela affecterait Severus plus que tout ! »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Hermione en le regardant à nouveau. « Parce qu'il n'est pas capable de prendre soin d'un bébé seul ? » Elle secoua la tête en fait elle savait qu'il le pouvait… « Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas rester coincé avec stupide Miss-Je-Sais-Tout pour le reste de sa vie… »

« Il a un sale caractère, nous le savons tous. Il dit des choses sans tourner la langue 7 fois dans sa bouche. Je suis sûr et certain qu'il ne le pensait pas. »

Hermione haussa les épaules. Severus la blessait d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Il a appris de ses erreurs et veut arranger les choses. »

« Je n'en ai pas le courage, Albus. » dit indifféremment Hermione en se détournant de lui une nouvelle fois. Elle leva le haut de sa couverture et de son édredon et s'y glissa pour se coucher.

Albus prit les draps et les plaça sur Hermione de sorte qu'elle soit bien couverte. Tendrement, il écarta les boucles de son visage et vit la douleur dans ses yeux. « Tout se passera pour le mieux, mon enfant. » lui dit-il sincèrement. « Ouvrez votre cœur et ne doutez plus. »

« Et si je retrouvais mes sentiments pour lui mais qu'il ne parvient pas à tomber amoureux de moi ? » demanda Hermione. « Qu'adviendra-t-il de moi ? Je ne supporterais pas un nouvel échec… »

« Laisse- le d'abord soigner votre cœur, Hermione. Laissez-le vous aimer et vous le prouver. Après cela, il n'y aura plus de cœur brisé et vous pourrez l'aimer à nouveau. »

.

Hermione ferma les yeux et pensa à cela durant un bref moment. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que non, c'était impossible. Ce n'est pas normal de forcer quelqu'un à tomber amoureux de soi. Et c'est probablement ce que Severus finira par faire, se forcer à l'aimer. Et ça, elle ne le voulait pas.

Mais pour l'instant, son cœur ne comptait pas. Tout ce qui comptait c'était que sa fille vive.

.

.

 _ **Et voilàààà ! Sur ce coup je le trouve plutôt de bon conseil Dumby ! Hermione va-t-il l'écouter ? Hun, hun… ne perdons pas espoir ) !  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis par le biais d'une petite review ! Je vous embrasse !**_


	9. Chapitre 9

_Bonjour à toutes ! Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 9 et la suite des aventures de notre couple préféré !_

 _ENJOY !_

.

 **Chapitre 9**

Hermione trempa doucement son bout de pain dans sa soupe à la citrouille et jeta un coup d'œil à Severus qui était assis à côté d'elle. Elle voyait bien que même quand il mangeait son filet de bœuf et ses légumes, il gardait un œil sur elle. Elle savait qu'il s'assurait qu'elle mange bien. Hermione avait de l'appétit, mais elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup. Elle avait du mal à digérer en ce moment. Les aléas de la grossesse…

« As-tu décidé où tu voudrais rester ? » demanda Severus. Il faisait des efforts pour engager la conversation entre eux.

Avant qu'Hermione ne quitte l'hôpital, ils avaient brièvement discuté d'un endroit où elle pourrait aller pour se reposer étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait plus travailler. Bien-sûr, Poudlard était toujours une de ses options, mais elle ne voulait pas que les étudiants apprennent sa maladie. Ses deux autres options étaient les deux maisons de Severus. Le Manoir Snape et sa maison à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

« Je voudrais aller au Manoir Snape. » lui répondit Hermione en remuant son pain dans sa soupe.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Hermione n'aimait pas le Manoir. C'était trop grand à vivre. Sa maison, à contrario, lui plaisait car même si c'était petit, elle lui trouvait un côté pittoresque. Mais les deux habitations étaient calmes et pourraient apporter à Hermione l'intimité dont elle avait besoin. Il était juste surpris. « Le Manoir ? »

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda Hermione.

« Aucun. Je pensais juste que tu aurais préféré l'Impasse du Tisseur. » Répondit Severus.

« C'est le cas, mais il n'y aucun elfe de maison là-bas. Et même si tu connais très bien mon avis là-dessus, je dois m'y résoudre. Avec ma maladie, je ne pourrais pas toujours tout faire toute seule. »

Au début, elle avait refusé de ne plus pouvoir travailler. Elle adorait son travail. Qui plus est, c'était son échappatoire quand elle voulait arrêter de penser à ses problèmes. Et en ce moment, elle en avait beaucoup. Mais finalement, sa raison avait pris le dessus, son corps n'aurait jamais pu gérer tout ce travail.

« Je vais rester avec toi. » dit fermement Severus en s'essayant la bouche avec sa serviette.

C'était au tour d'Hermione de froncer les sourcils. « Mais tu as du travail, Severus ! » lui rappela-t-elle. « Tu vas rester à Poudlard. »

Severus secoua la tête. « Slughorn va me remplacer. Je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserais pas seule. Tu as besoin de moi. » Il prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et la serra. « Je pensais réellement ce que je t'ai dit, Hermione. »

Hermione regarda leurs doigts enlacés. Sa main et sa voix étaient douces. Quand elle rencontra son regard elle vit de la tendresse dans ses yeux.

« Je sais que tu veux rester à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Nous irons là-bas. Et quand nous y serons, je m'occuperais et prendrais soin de toi ! »

« Il n'y a pas lieu de. » lui dit Hermione. Elle écarta sa main de celle de Severus. Elle le détestait, et d'un certain point de vue il la détestait lui aussi. Il faisait preuve de gentillesse uniquement parce qu'elle était malade.

« Il n'y a pas lieu de quoi ? » lui demanda Severus.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. » répondit la sorcière. « Tu n'as pas à faire cela, Severus. Je ne veux pas devenir un fardeau et m'en faire blâmer par la suite. Je n'ai pas envie de te devoir quelque chose. »

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es _ma femme_. Tu n'es pas un fardeau. Et par rapport à cette histoire de devoir quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un dans notre relation, c'est à moi que cela revient. » Il fit une pause et contrôla la colère qui commençait à monter en lui. Il ne voulait aucune dispute, surtout pas avec elle. « Je me donne cette chance, Hermione. La chance de t'aimer ! Je pensais pourtant que tu avais compris cela ? »

« Ce n'est bon ni pour toi, ni pour moi. L'un de nous deux sera blessé au final, et laisses moi te dire que ce ne sera pas _moi_. » Le prévint Hermione. Elle pouvait sentir les si familières larmes poindre en elle. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte, elle était devenue beaucoup plus sensible qu'elle ne l'était avant. Elle se maudissait elle-même, foutus hormones !

Severus frotta ses sourcils et la regarda. « Tu ne vas pas rendre ça facile, hein ? »

« La vie n'a jamais été facile. Toi mieux que quiconque devrait le savoir depuis le temps. Tu fais tout cela parce que tu culpabilises, rien de plus, rien de moins ! »

Severus serra la mâchoire et grinça des dents. « Que dois-je faire pour te le prouver, Hermione ? » grogna Severus. « Veux-tu que je tire un trait sur Lily aussi simplement qu'un, deux, trois ?! » Brusquement, il se poussa de la table et se leva de sa chaise.

Hermione le regardait entrer dans son bureau et en sortir aussi vite avec une photo entre les mains. Elle savait que c'était la photo de Lily. Severus s'avança vers la cheminée.

« Adieu Lily ! » cracha Severus en lançant la photo au feu. Il se retourna vers Hermione et lui demanda. « Heureuse ?! »

« C'est à toi que tu devrais poser la question ! » lui dit Hermione en se levant de sa chaise et s'avança vers sa chambre. Elle claqua la porte.

Les poings de Severus devinrent blancs tellement il les serrait en regardant les flammes. Tandis qu'il regardait la photo de Lily brûler, il se demanda encore une fois ce qu'il devrait faire de plus pour prouver à Hermione qu'il était sincère. Il savait qu'à un moment ou un autre il devait effacer Lily de sa vie. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire.

.

Hermione était au centre de sa chambre et en observait les alentours. Elle remarqua la bouteille d'oxygène qui était à côté de sa table de nuit. Ça lui rappelait celle de son père. Elle détestait ça.

Était-elle destinée à mourir comme son père ? Probablement.

Allait-elle aimer Severus à nouveau ? Elle ne le savait pas.

Avec un soupir, elle avança vers son lit, se sentant fatiguée. Il était temps d'aller se coucher.

.

Après qu'elle ait fermés les yeux, Hermione entendit sa porte de chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer. Grincheuse, elle se tourna pour voir qui était là. Sans surprise, c'était Severus. « Quoi maintenant ? » lui demanda-t-elle, dérangée.

« J'ai pensé que ça serait mieux que je dorme avec toi. » dit Severus en avançant vers le lit.

Hermione le regarda, choquée, puis plissa les yeux. « Dois-je te rappeler que nous n'avons plus besoin de coucher ensemble ? Retournes dans ta putain de chambre, ou mieux, va te bourrer la gueule. »

Severus compta jusqu'à trois dans sa tête et resta calme. « Je dois garder un œil sur toi et être sûr qu'il ne t'arrive rien. »

« Je ne suis pas une enfant ! » s'indigna Hermione.

« Peu m'importe, je dors ici. Avec toi. »

« Très bien ! » grogna Hermione en se levant de son lit et attrapa un oreiller. Elle avança jusqu'à la malle qu'il y avait aux pieds de son lit et en sorti une couverture. Tournant les talons, elle lança le tout au visage de son mari.

Severus attrapa les objets volants avant qu'il ne les prenne en plein visage, remerciant Merlin pour ses réflexes. « C'est quoi ce bordel ? » demanda l'homme, en complète confusion.

« Tu dormiras sur le canapé. » lui dit Hermione en pointant du doigt le dit canapé, qui se trouvait à côté de son bureau. Elle retourna au lit, ajusta son oreiller en tapant dessus plusieurs fois avant de poser la tête dessus et, enfin, se recouvrit de ses draps.

« Et merde… » Pensa Severus en regardant le canapé, très petit. Lui était grand, et ses jambes dépasseront largement s'il s'allongeait là-dedans. Et il n'y avait aucun moyen d'aller dans le lit de sa femme, même s'il y avait assez de place pour eux deux. Mais s'il essayait, il savait que ses testicules seraient maltraités par les pieds d'Hermione.

Eh bien, les prochaines nuits promettaient d'être longues.

.

.

 _ **Ahah elle se laisse pas faire notre Hermione hein ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, en tout cas je ressens toujours autant de plaisir à la traduire et suis très fière de moi quand je vois que ça vous plaît ^_^ ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ! Je vous embrasse !**_


	10. Chapitre 10

_Bonjour à toutes ! Je vous prie de m'excuser de mon absence, en effet je n'ai pas était chez moi de ce loooong week-end (cela fait du bien d'ailleurs, hein ?). J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ! Ensuite, et honte à moi, je n'ai plus d'avance dans les chapitres traduits… ne vous en faites pas je n'abandonne pas, oh non, je posterais simplement à chaque chapitre que j'aurai finis de traduire ce qui, en soi, ne prends pas trop longtemps et donc devrait rester à rythme régulier !_

 _Je vous retrouve donc aujourd'hui avec le dixième chapitre !_

 _ENJOY !_

.

 **Chapitre 10**

Severus était assis au bureau de sa bibliothèque à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Il fixait la petite horloge sur ce dit bureau. Il était bientôt l'heure du déjeuner et le poulet qu'il avait mis au four allait bientôt être prêt.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'Hermione et lui était arrivés. Hier, elle avait eu sa première dialyse après un bilan de grossesse avec le Dr McGregor. Il était en charge du dossier d'Hermione, et s'il y avait une urgence il n'avait qu'à passer un appel de cheminée à Poppy.

Dr McGregor avait demandé à parler avec Severus en privé. Il lui avait dit n'avait pas, pour le moment, trouvé de donneurs compatibles à Hermione, même avec la bonne centaine de sorciers qu'il y avait sur la liste. C'était difficile de trouver le parfait donneur. Severus n'aimait pas ces nouvelles. Il commençait sérieusement à penser à faire le test de compatibilité afin de, ce qu'il espérait, pouvoir donner l'un de ses reins à sa femme.

Il se rappelait dans quel état avait été Hermione après cette première dialyse. Elle était très pâle, elle avait mal et semblait très faible. Aussitôt qu'ils étaient réapparus à l'Impasse du Tisseur, ses jambes avaient lâché. Heureusement, Severus la tenait par la taille et l'avait donc empêchée de tomber. Sans attendre, il l'avait mise au lit, aidée à se mettre en pyjama et l'avait laissée dormir.

Il y avait toujours de la tension entre eux. Hermione, gardant sa tête de mule et refusait souvent l'aide de son mari, même si elle en avait besoin. Mais elle abandonnait très vite et laissait Severus l'aider sans rien dire.

Bien-sûr, il continuait à dormir avec elle malgré ses protestations. Ici encore, il ne dormait pas avec elle mais dans un lit de camp à côté d'elle. C'était toujours mieux que le minuscule canapé. Mais il ne se plaignait pas. Même s'il aurait été contraint de dormir à même le sol afin de pouvoir être aux côtés d'Hermione, il l'aurait fait.

Severus regarda son alliance et le calendrier qu'il y avait à côté de l'horloge. Ils étaient officiellement mariés depuis deux ans. C'était leur second anniversaire de mariage. Il se demanda ce qu'ils auraient pu faire si Hermione n'était pas aussi faible, et aussi si elle le voulait, ce dont il douta fortement. Ils n'avaient rien fait l'année dernière, même pas un déjeuner ou un dîner comme les autres couples mariés le font. Avoir des rendez-vous ou fêter quelque chose étaient des choses qu'ils n'avaient jamais faites auparavant.

Il pensa à ce qu'ils avaient fait l'année passée ce même jour. Il se souvenait qu'Hermione était sortie, mais il ne savait pas où. Quant à lui, il avait sûrement fais des recherches et/ou préparé des potions. Aujourd'hui est un meilleur jour, se dit Severus. Bon d'accord, il n'était pas la personne la plus romantique de la terre, mais il allait essayer de séduire Hermione, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

.

Hermione descendait doucement les escaliers, une main sur la rambarde. L'odeur de poulet rôti aurait été très alléchante d'habitude, mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle se sentait très faible, malade et elle détestait ça. Curieusement, elle avait froid alors que le temps était ensoleillé et chaud. Elle entra dans la cuisine à petits pas, peut-être qu'un bout à manger lui ferait bien.

Severus tourna la tête en l'entendant entrer. Il sourit légèrement à Hermione quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Elle portait toujours son vieux maillot de Serpentard et l'un de ces calçons. Elle était toujours pâle mais semblait beaucoup mieux que la nuit précédente.

Hermione soupira et détourna son regard de celui de Severus quand elle le vit sourire. Elle n'était pas d'humeur. Quand elle arriva à la table, elle s'affala sur l'une des chaises et se sentit soulagée. Descendre les escaliers semblait plus dur qu'avant.

« J'ai fait du poulet rôti. » lui dit Severus en coupant le dit poulet et en servit en deux assiettes à côtés de pommes de terres et de légumes. Il n'était pas un chef cinq étoiles mais il se débrouillait pas mal en cuisine. Cuisiner et préparer des potions ont pas mal de similitudes. « Je sais que tu aimes ça ! »

« Ce sera très bien Severus, merci. » dit Hermione en mettant sa tête dans ses mains, les coudes posés sur la table. Ses papilles n'avaient, malheureusement, envie de rien.

Severus avança vers la table et posa l'assiette d'Hermione face à elle et la sienne à côté d'elle. Il retourna au comptoir, prit deux verres et le pichet de jus de citrouille. Après les avoir servis, il embrassa la tempe d'Hermione.

Hermione se figea pour un moment et tenta d'enregistrer ce qui venait d'arriver. Il venait de l'embrasser, elle n'hallucinait pas. Elle leva la tête et la regarda, confuse. «Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« Joyeux anniversaire de mariage. » dit simplement Severus en s'asseyant. « Il y a-t 'il un endroit en particulier où tu voudrais aller ce soir pour un dîner ? La Cheminée au Chemin de Traverse, ou peut-être un hôtel à Londres ! Le Savoy ? »

Hermione le regarda fixement avant de planter sa fourchette dans son poulet. « Tu n'es pas sérieux ? » dit-elle en mordillant sa viande.

« Je le suis Hermione. » dit Severus avec un petit sourire.

« Nous n'avons jamais rien fait avant. »

« Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, laisser nos différends de côté pour aujourd'hui et profiter d'une soirée, d'un… rendez-vous. Après tout, deux ans de mariage ça se fête ! »

« Ça se fête ?! » se moqua Hermione. « Nous ne sommes mêmes pas partis en lune de miel le jour de notre mariage nous l'avons juste « consommé » si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Severus fronça les sourcils et se senti blessé. Mais il avait remarqué que la voix d'Hermione était douce. D'habitude elle aurait sûrement élevée la voix. « Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi, Hermione. » lui dit-il.

« Moi non plus ! » répondit Hermione en buvant son jus de citrouille. Elle avait de plus en plus froid. « Tu sais ce que j'ai fait l'année dernière le jour de notre anniversaire ? » lui demanda-t-elle tristement.

En secouant la tête, Severus répondit « Non. »

« Je suis allée voir mes parents, » dit Hermione en remontant ses genoux sur sa poitrine. « J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un, donc je suis allée au cimetière. » Même s'ils étaient morts, visiter leurs tombes et leur parler lui faisait du bien. Elle frissonna et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. « Tu n'as pas froid ? »

« Non, » dit Severus la regardant avec inquiétude. Il se souvint alors qu'avoir froid était l'un des symptômes de sa maladie. « Il fait plutôt bon même. »

« Pas du tout. » Hermione secoua la tête.

Severus se leva de sa chaise et s'avança vers sa femme. Il passa la main sur son front pour prendre sa température. « Tu trembles. »

Immédiatement, Hermione se pencha sur Severus. Il était si confortable et chaud. Sa raison et voulait le lâcher mais c'est son corps qui prit le dessus. Elle avait besoin de chaleur, et curieusement c'est sa chaleur corporelle à lui qui lui faisait du bien. Elle enleva ses bras de ses jambes et les enroula sous le maillot de Severus. Sa peau était si chaude.

« As-tu mal quelque part ? » demanda Severus en caressant le dos de sa femme.

Hermione secoua la tête et l'enfouit sur le ventre de son mari.

« Je ferais mieux d'aller te chercher une couverture. »

« Non ! » dit Hermione d'un cri étouffé par le ventre de Severus. Elle le serrait fermement et ne voulait pas le lâcher. Elle ne voulait pas laisser partir cette chaleur, et il fallait s'avouer que tenir Severus de cette façon était agréable, très agréable. « Il fait froid ! S'il te plaît… »

Severus sourit à lui-même en regardant Hermione collée à lui. Parfois, elle tremblait et semblait vulnérable. Il dit avançait sa chaise près d'elle avec sa main. Quand il s'assis, Hermione en profita pour d'asseoir sur lui, elle avait maintenant la tête dans son cou et les bras autour de son torse. Cela avait entièrement remonté son t-shirt d'ailleurs et il était pratiquement torse nu mais il s'en fichait. Il ne bougerait pour rien au monde.

« Tu es si doux, si chaud.. » dit tendrement Hermione dans son cou.

« Tu devrais manger, tu n'as pas pris de petit-déjeuner déjà. » lui dit Severus. Il prit son assiette et la présenta à Hermione.

Hermione ouvra les yeux et prit une patate avec ses doigts. Elle reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus et grignota sa pomme de terre.

« Que dirais-tu d'un bon bain chaud après ça ? »

« Quand pourrons-nous aller voir mes parents ? »

« Nous irons quand tu te sentiras mieux, je te le promets. » répondit Severus. Il était ravi qu'elle ait utilisé ce « nous » et se demanda qi elle s'en était rendue compte.

« Le bain est une bonne idée. » dit-elle doucement, en prenant un morceau de poulet. Elle ne l'aimait pas et se détestait pour ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Mais c'était vraiment – tellement, tellement bon d'être dans ses bras.

Severus respira l'odeur des cheveux d'Hermione. C'était la première fois qu'il remarquait qu'ils sentaient la vanille et la fraise. Il n'en avait jamais pris le temps. Il voulait l'embrasser encore une fois mais se ravisa il ne voulait pas brusquer Hermione et la faire s'éloigner. C'était bon de la prendre dans ses bras et cela lui paraissait tellement… naturel. Un étranger sentiment immergea dans son cœur.

Ce n'est pas l'anniversaire qu'il avait prévu, mais en fait, c'était peut-être mieux que n'importe quel rendez-vous.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Voilà ! Ce chapitre se finit sur cette charmante petite scène ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu ! Cela doit être l'un de mes chapitres préférés ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! Je vous embrasse !**_


	11. Chapitre 11

_Bonjour à toutes ! Oui, je sais, cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas posté mais je suis en fin de formation donc j'ai eu pas mal d'examens, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas !_

 _ENJOY !_

.

 **Chapitre 11**

Severus regardait Hermione de loin, appuyé contre un arbre. Il laissait assez d'espace et de distance entre eux alors qu'elle s'asseyait devant les tombes de ses parents.

Plusieurs jours étaient déjà passés depuis leur second anniversaire. Severus ne l'avait pas quittée et l'avait gardée dans ses bras la journée et la nuit entière – même quand elle dormait. Elle avait l'air d'une enfant à ce moment-là et se cramponnait à lui. Il ne s'était surtout pas plaint et comme ce jour à l'hôpital, il voulait lui montrer qu'il pouvait être un mari attentionné.

Quand elle se sentit mieux et qu'elle avait retrouvé sa force, Hermione redevint la sorcière entêtée qu'elle avait toujours était. Elle reprit ses distances avec Severus, le repoussait de nouveau, n'avait plus besoin de lui et ne voulait plus de lui non plus. Ils parlaient très peu, mais il lui était reconnaissant d'arrêter de se plaindre quand il lui servait à manger.

Severus savait très bien qu'il faudrait du temps à Hermione pour qu'elle l'accepte, et il espérait que, finalement, il tomberait amoureux d'elle. Cela ne semblait pas facile vu leur situation, mais il le désirait plus que tout, et ne voulait surtout pas perdre cette opportunité qui se présentait à lui. Il espérait également que les anciens sentiments de sa femme referont surface.

Cherchant dans sa poche de veste, Severus en sortit une lettre qu'il avait déjà lue tôt ce matin. Il la déplia et la relue de nouveau.

 _Professeur Snape,_

 _J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vos reins sont compatibles avec votre femme. Comme vous l'avez demandé, cette information ne restera qu'entre vous et moi. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre quelques semaines de plus et espérer que tout ira bien jusqu'au 6_ _ème_ _mois de grossesse de votre épouse._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne journée._

 _Dr. Andrew McGregor_

Severus plia la lettre et la remis dans sa poche. Une greffe était enfin possible pour Hermione, et parmi tous les donneurs qu'il y aurait pu avoir, c'est lui qui allait sauver sa femme. Il se sentait soulagé, mais pas totalement. Il y avait encore 4 mois à attendre avant qu'Hermione atteigne son 6ème mois de grossesse. Il pouvait arriver n'importe quoi d'ici là. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était de continuer à garder un œil et prendre soin d'elle.

.

Hermione sentit ses larmes poindre en déposant une fleur sur la tombe de son père. Ses parents lui manquaient tellement. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'était pas venue les voir. Elle leur racontait sa nouvelle vie et ses péripéties. Elle leur confiait ce que même ni Harry, Ron, Ginny ou qui que ce soit d'autre ne savait. Ses amis ne pourraient pas vraiment la comprendre. Ils n'étaient pas aussi matures qu'elle, surtout Ron.

Elle tourna la tête et regarda Severus quelques secondes. Il était à côté d'un arbre à l'attendre les bras croisés sur son torse. Il portait peut-être un t-shirt gris foncé et un jean noir, mais avec son habituel air renfrogné et ses yeux d'un noir perçant, il pourrait effrayer n'importe qui rien qu'en le regardant. Il n'était pas le plus beau des hommes, mais sa manière de se tenir et son côté mystérieux le rendait très attirant.

« C'est lui, » dit doucement Hermione en retournant la tête vers ses parents. « Mon mari. Je l'aimais avant, mais maintenant… je n'en sais rien. » Elle fit une pause. « Je suis enceinte… mais j'ai hérité de tes problèmes de reins Papa. » Elle leur expliqua alors tout sur sa maladie et à quel point c'était encore plus compliqué avec sa grossesse.

Ensuite, elle leur parla et leur posait des questions sur son mariage. « Comment avez-vous fait pour garder cette flamme durant toutes ces années ? Vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre hein ? Je pense qu'un « et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours » est maintenant impossible pour Severus et moi. Y aurai-je juste le droit ?... »

Hermione commença à sangloter. « J'aimerais tellement que vous soyez encore là. Peut-être que j'aurais dû faire ce que tu m'avais dit Maman, et quitter Poudlard. Voldemort ne t'aurait jamais trouvée si je l'avais fait. Tout est de ma faute… J'étais égoïste… je suis tellement désolée… »

Severus continuait de la regarder de là où il était. Quand il vit ses épaules bouger, il sut qu'elle était en train de pleurer. Il savait pourquoi, tout comme l'Ordre.

Quand sa mère fut tuée par Voldemort, Hermione était devenue folle. Elle se blâmait toujours pour la mort de sa mère. Il pensait qu'elle se l'était pardonnée, d'une certaine manière. Mais manifestement, il avait eu tort.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait quand elle venait voir ses parents, il ne l'avait jamais accompagnée. Maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité, il se rendit compte que sa femme cachait toute sa peine et ses émotions en elle. Pour la première fois, il voyait Hermione comme elle l'était vraiment, garde baissée.

« Tu vas bien ? » lui demanda Severus quand elle s'approcha de lui. Il vit ses larmes et chercha un mouchoir dans sa poche.

« Putains d'hormones ! » renifla Hermione en prenant le mouchoir pour balayer ses larmes. Elle détestait pleurer devant les gens, et encore plus devant Severus. Elle était trop fière, mais malheureusement se contenir avait été très dur durant ces dernières semaines.

« Tu n'as pas à cacher tes larmes, Hermione. » lui dit Severus. « Et tu n'as pas à te rendre coupable du décès de ta mère. Ce n'était aucunement de ta faute. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent alors et le fixa, mais était-ce un regard de colère ou de tristesse ? « Qu'est-ce-que tu en sais ? » dit-elle d'une voix étouffée en s'essuyant le nez. Elle n'aurait pas dû laisser Severus venir avec elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit ainsi. Elle se détourna de lui et s'entoura de ses propres bras.

Severus s'approcha d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras à son tour, son menton posé sur sa tête. Il la sentit se raidir. « Ne me repousse pas Hermione… »

« Tu t'en fiches. »

« Au contraire. Je me soucie de toi. » lui dit-il sincèrement. Il la retourna doucement et la laissa poser sa tête sur son torse. Il caressait de ses mains le dos de sa femme.

« Je te déteste toujours. » Elle voulait le repousser, mais avait surtout besoin d'être réconfortée.

Severus ne dit rien. Les mots d'Hermione lui faisaient mal, mais il ne pouvait pas forcer Hermione à l'aimer. Ce n'est pas elle qui était à blâmer. Il savait très bien qu'il avait agi comme un bâtard avec elle. S'il avait été à la place d'Hermione, il se serait aussi détesté.

« Nous allons être en retard, » dit Hermione en regardant sa montre. « Molly aura nos têtes si nous ne partons pas maintenant. »

Severus approuva et passa l'un de ses bras autour de la taille de sa femme alors qu'il regardait les alentours. Quand il vit qu'il n'y avait personne, il transplana avec Hermione, direction Le Terrier.

.

.

 _ **Hermione va-t-elle finir par retomber dans les bras de son mari ? Que va-t-il se passer au Terrier ? Une chose est sûre, je ne prendrai pas non plus le risque de mettre Molly en colère en arrivant en retard haha ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! Je vous embrasse !**_

 _ **PS : en parlant de review, je sais qu'il a eu un petit bug sur au moment où j'ai posté le précédent chapitre. Donc si, au cas où, vous aviez laissé une review mais qu'elle n'apparaît pas, est-il possible que vous me l'envoyez par PM ? Ce serait gentil, merci !**_


	12. Chapitre 12

_Bonjour à toutes ! Je vous retrouve enfin avec le douzième chapitre !_

 _Je profite ici de répondre aux personnes qui m'ont laissées des reviews et qui n'ont pas de compte FFN :_

 _Cécile_ _: Merci beaucoup ! Ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! En fait, je n'ai pas de rythme de postage… je viens de finir ma formation et suis actuellement en stage dans des gîtes (ce qui me fait parfois de sacrées journées), j'essaie de faire un peu de trad' chaque jour et publie un chapitre une fois qu'il est fini ! Voilà, merci encore ! Je t'embrasse_

 _Winry_ _: Merci, tellement ! J'espère que cela continuera à te plaire ! Je t'embrasse !_

 _/!\_ _Aussi, je remarque et ai également des messages qui me préviennent de certaines petites fautes affreuses de ma part (Merci Fantomette34, Isiliel23 et Miss-Snape-69 !) et afin que cela n'arrive plus et par sûreté (parce qu'il est vrai que je veux tellement vous faire plaisir en postant un chapitre que je vais très vite et vérifie très peu ce que j'écris…), je me demandais si parmi vous il y aurait une personne qui accepterait de devenir ma bêta ? Si c'est le cas, ce serait trop GÉNIAL et surtout est-ce que cette personne pourrait m'envoyer un petit MP afin d'éventuellement faire connaissance mais aussi et avant tout m'expliquer comment ça marche parce que je ne connais absolument pas ce système :3…_

 _Désolé de ce gros pavé mais j'avais un « petit » message à faire passer hihi_

 _Je vous laisse à votre lecture !_

 _ENJOY !_

.

 **Chapitre 12**

Hermione se cramponnait fermement à Severus alors qu'ils venaient d'apparaître à quelques mètres de la porte du Terrier. Elle ferma légèrement les yeux en se concentrant sur sa respiration. Son dos lui faisait très mal.

« Hermione ? » l'appela Severus. L'expression sur le visage de cette dernière révélait sa douleur. « Tu as mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione se détacha et s'éloigna de lui en rouvrant les yeux. Elle avait déjà prise une potion antidouleur un peu plus tôt quand ils avaient quitté l'Impasse du Tisseur, et il lui était impossible d'en prendre une autre car le nombre de potions qu'elle pouvait prendre était limité, sans quoi cela pourrait affecter le bébé. Son autre option était de respirer à l'aide de la bouteille d'oxygène qui était dans sa chambre. « Je vais bien, Severus. » répondit Hermione en grimaçant.

« Non tu ne vas pas bien. » lui dit-il en attrapant sa main. Il fronça les sourcils en caressant tendrement les doigts de sa femme avec son pouce. « On peut très bien leur dire que tu ne te sens pas bien et rentrer à la maison. »

« Non. Molly commencerait à me dorloter, j'en ai déjà assez avec toi. » affirma Hermione. « En plus, c'est tout à fait supportable et la douleur est partie. »

Severus acquiesça. Argumenter ne servait à rien. Hermione connaissait ses limites et ne les repousseraient pas. Il savait qu'elle ne ferait rien qui pourrait mettre leur bébé en danger. « Tu ne veux toujours pas leur dire ? »

« Non, toujours pas. » répondit la sorcière en lâchant sa main. Elle commença à avancer vers la porte.

Avec une main au dos de sa femme, Severus s'avança également.

Ils étaient tous les deux invités à déjeuner chez les Weasley chaque week-end. C'était très rare qu'ils y allaient ensemble, la plupart du temps Hermione y allait seule. Et encore, elle ne le faisait pas souvent, une fois toutes les quelques semaines c'était très bien pour elle. Severus n'avait jamais, évidemment, était du style sociable mais il l'avait déjà accompagnée.

À l'égard de sa maladie, Hermione avait prévenu Severus qu'elle ne voulait en informer personne. Cela voulait également dire : les Weasley, Harry, Remus ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Comme elle l'avait déjà dit, elle ne désirait aucune pitié.

Tout d'abord, Severus fut surpris de la décision de sa femme. Il avait pensé qu'elle l'aurait au moins dit à Potter ou à son autre ami du fameux trio à propos de sa maladie. Et après quelques réflexions, sa surprise disparut. Bien qu'Hermione était très proche de ses amis, elle gardait toujours tout pour elle. Elle avait toujours était une personne réservée et ne perdait jamais de temps à cancaner à propos de tout et encore moins d'elle.

Et en y repensant, il était plutôt content de ne partager ça qu'avec elle. Et avec ce qui c'était passé durant la semaine, mais aussi un peu plus tôt, il était le seul à avoir vu ce côté d'Hermione ce que, probablement, personne d'autre n'avait vu. Tous les autres la verrait comme une jeune femme forte et allant de l'avant alors qu'en fait, elle ne l'était pas toujours. Severus se promettait alors de ne pas uniquement prendre soin d'elle, mais également de devenir sa force, son appui.

 **HGSSHGSSHGSS**

« Hermione ! » Cria Ginny en voyant son amie entrer. Immédiatement, elle courut vers elle et la serra comme si elle venait de retrouver sa propre sœur.

« Salut Ginns. » Hermione se força à parler gaiement et à répondre à l'étreinte. Ginny la serrait très fort, et cela accentuait la douleur. Elle pensait que la douleur était partie, mais son répit avait été de courte durée. Rapidement, tout le monde la serra dans leurs bras de la même manière. Le pire, c'est qu'elle commençait à se sentir nauséeuse. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde autour d'elle.

Severus regardait la scène de loin. Il laissait à tout le monde l'espace nécessaire afin d'accueillir Hermione mais restait assez près, au cas où il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il voyait bien qu'Hermione avait encore mal mais elle restait forte et souriait. La bravoure et la force de sa femme le rendait parfois stupéfait.

« C'est bon de te voir Mione ! » Ron lui souriait vivement. « Cela faisait des semaines qu'on ne t'avait pas vue ! »

« J'ai été quelque peu… pas mal occupée ces derniers temps. » répondit Hermione. « Où est ta fiancée ? » lui demanda-t-elle, ne voyant pas Lavande.

« Oh, elle est à son rendez-vous hebdomadaire au spa » répondit Ron en haussant les épaules.

« Tu as manqué pas mal d'action Hermione ! » lui dit Harry. « Tu aurais dû nous suivre dans la formation d'auror, c'est plutôt marrant ! »

« Harry, tu sais très bien que ce qui m'amuse ce sont mes livres et mes recherches ! » sourit Hermione, elle n'avait aucun regret de ne pas être devenue auror. Cela avait fait partie de ces options de carrière, mais elle savait qu'avec le temps elle se serait lassé.

« Ah oui quel amusemeeeeeent… » dit Ron d'une voix traînante.

« Pas mal le look, Severus ! » dit Remus en s'approchant de l'homme. Il cherchait à serrer la main de Severus.

« Si tu le dis, Lupin. » répondit Severus en lui serrant la main. « Hermione devait aller quelque part dans le Londres moldu et je l'ai accompagnée. »

« Tu restes déjeuner avec nous cette fois ? » lui demanda Molly.

« Je suppose. » dit Severus avec son habituel air renfrogné.

« Severus, Hermione. » les appela Arthur. « Je dois vous informer de quelque chose assez important. »

Severus et Hermione se regardèrent alors, se demandant ce qu'Arthur pourrait bien leur dire. Ils suivirent le sorcier dans son bureau.

 **HGSSHGSHGSS**

Hermione s'assit sur l'une des chaises qui se trouvaient devant le bureau d'Arthur. Elle se sentait toujours nauséeuse, mais cela commençait à passer. Être entourée par tant de monde en si peu de temps en était la cause. Sa douleur au dos, elle, était toujours là. Et ne semblait pas vouloir partir.

« Il y a un problème ? » questionna Severus en s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione. Il la regarda un bref instant mais vu, tout de même, ses grimaces de douleur. Il voulut attraper sa main, mais à peine l'avait-il touchée qu'elle le repoussait.

« C'est à propos de la loi de mariage. » dit Arthur en allant derrière son bureau et s'assit à son tour.

« Et bien quoi ? » dit Severus.

« D'ici la semaine prochaine ou deux, elle sera abolie. »

Severus et Hermione n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles et restèrent silencieux.

« Dès que ça le sera, l'un de vous d'eux pourra aller au Ministère et demander à dissoudre votre contrat de mariage. Si vous ne le faîte pas, vous resterez mariés. » expliqua Arthur. « Nous sommes beaucoup à être soulagés au Ministère, la loi a été l'objet de beaucoup de plaintes et de controverses. » Il fixa le couple qui était en face de lui, surpris de ne voir les sourires auxquels il s'attendait. « Et bien… vous n'êtes pas contents ? Je sais que vous ne vouliez pas vous mariez. »

« Je suis enceinte. » dit finalement Hermione.

« Oh. » s'exclama Arthur, surpris. Puis il sourit à Hermione et à Severus. « Félicitations à tous les deux ! »

« Cela ne nous empêche pas de ? » demanda Hermione.

« Non, avoir un enfant ne change rien à tout cela. Mais le Ministère considérera que la garde doit être partagée entre les deux parents si le mariage est dissout. Pourquoi ? Vous comptez restez mariés ou vous séparez ? »

« En fait, on n'y avait pas encore réfléchi. » répondit Severus. Il espérait qu'ils resteraient mariés, mais apparemment Hermione avait sa propre opinion.

« Je pense que nous déciderons de cela après mon accouchement. » ajouta Hermione. Une partie d'elle était très satisfaite que cette maudite loi allait enfin être abolie, une autre ne l'était pas.

« Dans tous les cas, je suis certain que vous ferez d'excellents parents ! » commenta Arthur. « Nous devrions peut-être rejoindre les autres maintenant ! » dit-il en se levant de sa chaise.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? » murmura Severus en levant Hermione de sa chaise.

« Cela ne va pas me tuer maintenant Severus. » lui dit doucement Hermione.

« Promets-moi de me le dire tout de suite si c'est trop douloureux ou si quelque chose d'autre ne va pas ? » lui demanda-t-il, ou plutôt la supplia-t-il. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, beaucoup même. Savoir qu'il pourrait la perdre lui brisait le cœur.

« Ouiiiiiiiii ! » soupira Hermione en roulant les yeux.

Arthur les attendait à la porte, et la ferma une fois qu'ils étaient tous sortis.

.

.

 _ **Hum, hum, donc la loi va être abolie ! Que va-t-il se passer ? Hermione décidera-t-elle de dissoudre son mariage avec Severus ? Seul Merlin le sait (et moi héhéhéhéhé…) ! Je vous promets de faire mon maximum pour vous partager au plus vite le prochain chapitre ! En attendant portez-vous bien et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire ! Je vous embrasse !**_


	13. Chapitre 13

_Bonjour à toutes ! J'ai été absente un petit bout de temps, et je m'en excuse fortement *pastaper*, mon stage, les vacances etc… cela a pris beaucoup sur mon temps, à tel point que je ne trouvais même plus le temps de lire (c'est pour vous dire…), mais me revoilà ! Je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner ce que j'entreprends et vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi si facilement haha !_

 _Je tiens à remercier toutes les lectrices fidèles, toutes celles qui suivent et ont mis la fic en favoris ! MERCI ! MERCI ! Merci également aux lectrices et auteures qui m'ont donné le courage mais aussi l'envie de commencer cette traduction !_

 _ENJOY !_

.

 **Chapitre 13**

Severus était assis sur la seule chaise que contenait l'entrée. Derrière lui se trouvait la salle de séjour dans laquelle résonnait de nombreuses voix. Les jumeaux étaient les plus bruyants. Il pouvait les entendre rire et parler de leur nouvel engin de farces et attrapes qu'ils venaient d'inventer. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il entendit les « pop » de petites explosions venant de la dite stupide création. Il remercia Merlin que ces deux énergumènes n'étaient plus à Poudlard.

« Encore seul, Severus. » déclara Remus en se plaçant devant lui. Il avait deux verres de Whisky PurFeu dans les mains. L'un était pour lui, tandis que l'autre était pour Severus.

« Il n'est pas trop tôt pour boire ? » marmonna Severus en acceptant la boisson. Il but une gorgée de son Whisky PurFeu et savoura la sensation de brûlure qui traversait sa gorge. Il n'avait plus bu un seul verre d'alcool depuis que la maladie d'Hermione avait été diagnostiquée. Être saoul était un risque qu'il avait décidé de ne plus prendre, il pouvait arriver quelque chose à Hermione à tout moment, et il devait garder l'esprit clair.

« Cela n'a pas l'air de te déranger. » commenta Remus, sourire aux lèvres. « J'aurai bientôt besoin de ma dose de Tue-Loup. Je passerai à Poudlard cette semaine pour la prendre. »

« Merde, j'avais oublié ça ! » dit Severus en frottant sa paume contre sa joue, il pouvait sentir un début de pousse de barbe sur sa peau.

« Oublié ? » s'étonna Remus. Durant des années, Severus n'avait jamais oublié de préparer sa potion. C'était donc une première. En effet, c'est Severus lui-même qui a créé la potion Tue-Loup. Après tout, il est l'un des meilleurs, si ce n'est pas dire : le meilleur maître des potions du monde.

« Je contacterais Slughorn plus tard et lui demanderais de te la préparer. Il a pris ma place à Poudlard pour un certain temps. Je suis sûr qu'il te les fera. »

« Tu as démissionné ? » Remus commençait à ricaner. « J'ai toujours cru que tu étais marié à ton travail, Severus ! »

« Je suis marié à Hermione, loup ! » grogna Severus, il lança un regard noir à Remus.

« Désolé Severus » s'excusa Remus. Il avait tout de suite arrêté de ricaner. Il était plutôt surpris de la réaction de Severus. Ce dernier n'avait jamais abordé une posture défensive à propos de son mariage.

« Hermione aussi a arrêté le travail. Depuis, nous restons à l'Impasse du Tisseur. » dit Severus d'un ton calme.

« Tous les deux ? » Maintenant, Remus savait qu'il se passait quelque chose, et c'était sûrement quelque chose de sérieux. Aucun d'eux n'aurait quittés leurs travails et Poudlard sans raison, particulièrement Severus. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« La grossesse d'Hermione est… délicate. » répondit Severus. C'était la vérité, mais pas l'entière vérité.

« Oh », était la seule chose que Remus sut dire. Il regarda Severus et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas cet air renfrogné qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir, ces yeux semblaient même comme adoucis. C'était un regard qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. « Quel est le problème exactement ? »

« Je ne suis pas libre de le dire, Hermione ne veut pas que tout le monde le sache. »

Remus acquiesça.

« Ne lui demande pas, sinon elle fera pire que de m'arracher la tête. » murmura Severus avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de Whisky PurFeu.

Remus souriait en tapotant l'épaule de Severus, avant de boire à son tour une gorgée de son alcool. Il savait que Severus prendrait soin d'Hermione. En dépit de leurs différences, leurs disputes et tout un tas d'autres choses, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

 **HGSSHGSSHGSS**

« Tu aimes ma chambre ? » questionna Ron en fermant la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, leur donnant l'intimité qu'il voulait. Peu de temps avant, il avait dit à Hermione qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, en privé.

« C'est… différent. » répondit Hermione en regardant autour d'elle. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que Ron tentait de donner à sa chambre un côté plus macho ou « bachelor » - plus mature. Son lit était plus grand et certains meubles étaient nouveaux. Elle s'asseya au pied du lit, prétendait s'intéresser à la pièce mais son esprit était focalisé sur la douleur qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'apaiser.

Ron vivait toujours chez ses parents, même s'il gagnait assez bien sa vie pour pouvoir s'installer dans son propre appartement. Mais il était rarement chez lui, et pour cause, leurs affaires les entraînaient souvent, Harry et lui, en dehors du pays.

« Lavande aime bien, » dit Ron « c'est elle qui m'a aidé avec la décoration. »

« C'est joli. » dit Hermione avec un petit sourire, alors qu'elle n'en avait, en fait, rien à faire de cette pièce. Elle avait d'autres choses en tête.

« As-tu appris pour la prochaine abolition de la loi de mariage ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça. « Oui. Ton père nous a prévenus, Severus et moi. »

« En fait, c'est à propos de ça dont je voulais te parler, Hermione… » commença Ron en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, prenant les mains de la jeune sorcière dans les siennes. « Je voudrais que nous nous remettions ensemble et que nous nous marions. »

« Quoi ? » haleta Hermione, sous le choc, retirant ses mains de celles de son ami. Elle se recula, pour laisser un certain espace entre eux. De quelle connerie était-il en train de parler ?!

« Je t'aime Mione, et j'ai toujours voulu t'épouser, mais.. stupide Dumbledore. Tu étais censée te marier avec moi ! Et maintenant que la loi va être abolie, nous pourrons enfin nous unir. »

« Mais tu es avec Lavande ! » lui rappela Hermione. « Tu es censé te marier avec elle dans quelques semaines ! »

« Je l'ai quittée, Hermione. Elle est trop superficielle, trop pouffiasse et trop... tout ce que tu veux. J'ai toujours rêvé que tu deviennes ma femme. Elle n'est pas comme toi. »

Hermione était bouche-bée. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle entendait. « Et qu'est-ce-que tu attends de moi ? » demanda-t-elle avec dégoût. « Juste un putain de oui, t'épouser et m'occuper des enfants ?! »

Ron haussa les épaules « Ouais, pourquoi pas ? Tu seras comme Maman, et nous aurons une famille parfaite ! » Il souriait à pleines dents et cherchait la main d'Hermione.

« Je ne pense pas ! » le repoussa Hermione. « Je ne marierais jamais avec toi Ron. Et je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, je ne le serais jamais. »

« Allez Mione, » geint Ron. « Calmes-toi, et imagines juste – notre futur. »

« Je ne t'aime pas ! » répéta la sorcière.

« Tu apprendras. Je t'aime et c'est la seule chose qui compte. Ce n'est pas comme si tu aimais Snape, la chauve-souris graisseuse des cachots. » Le ton de Ron commençait à monter. Il était on ne peut plus sérieux, il commençait même à s'énerver. « Tu ne peux pas être amoureuse de lui. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre ! »

« Je suis enceinte Ronald ! » l'informa Hermione.

« Alors laisses l'enfant bâtard avec son père, ou mieux encore, avortes. Aucun rejeton de cet homme ne devrait voir le jour » Il avait le visage rouge et la mâchoire serrée. Hermione couchant avec Snape et ayant des enfants avec lui, il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Hermione était plus qu'effarée par les propos tenus par Ron. Tout le respect et l'amitié qu'elle avait pour lui venaient de s'envoler par la fenêtre. « Comment oses-tu ! _JE_ suis la mère de cet enfant au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, » dit-elle avec colère. « Je ne t'épouserais jamais ou ne quitterai Severus, même si tu étais le dernier homme sur terre ! » Elle se leva et s'avança vers la porte, mais elle fut attrapée brutalement par le bras.

« Ne me repousse pas Her-«

Hermione gifla violemment Ron avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase. « Espèce de connard ! » elle tourna les talons et ouvrit la porte. Elle pleurait de colère.

« Hey Mione ! » la salua Harry, avec le sourire. Mais ce sourire s'estompa quand il vit les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son amie. « Quel est le problème ? »

« Ron est le problème. » répondit Hermione en bousculant Harry.

Harry regardait Hermione descendre rapidement les escaliers. Il connaissait très bien Hermione, et savait qu'elle ne pleurait pas si facilement et savait que quelque chose avait très mal tourné. Il se tourna alors vers Ron, l'on pouvait lire la colère sur son visage. « Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait ?! »

« Je n'ai rien fais du tout ! » lui répondit Ron. « C'est elle qui a un problème ! Tu le crois toi, elle est enceinte de Snape ! C'est dégueulasse ! »

« Elle est mariée avec lui, Ron. Bien-sûr qu'à un moment où un autre elle serait tombée enceinte ! » lui rappela Harry.

« Elle était censée se marier avec moi ! » argumenta le rouquin.

Harry roula les yeux. Il était surpris de ce que Ron venait de dire. Il pensait que les sentiments qu'éprouvait Ron pour Hermione avaient disparus. Après tout, il était avec Lavande. « Hermione est mariée avec Snape. Et n'oublies pas que tu vas bientôt épouser Lavande ! »

« Mais tu es de quel côté, au juste ? »

« Je ne soutiens personne. Mais si tu tiens à être si immature, je dirais que je tiens avec Hermione. »

Ron secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas croire que même Harry acceptait cela. Au début, ce dernier était totalement contre l'idée d'Albus. « Vas te faire foutre. » marmonna Ron en retournant dans sa chambre.

Harry se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Ron était très rancunier, et cela pouvait durer longtemps. Et si c'était envers Hermione, ce n'était pas bon du tout. Il espérait juste que Ron passerait au-dessus de tout cela, mais connaissant le bonhomme cela allait être compliqué.

 **HGSSHGSSHGSS**

Hermione traversa du regard la salle de séjour. Elle était à la recherche de Severus mais ne le voyait nulle part. Il fallait qu'elle le trouve et qu'ils s'en aillent. Elle ne voulait pas passer une minute de plus au Terrier.

« Hermione ? » dit Severus en voyant arriver sa femme dans l'entrée. Remus et lui étaient toujours en train de boire leurs verres. Il se leva aussitôt qu'il vit ses larmes.

Hermione tourna la tête et le vit. Restant debout, elle dit « Je veux rentrer à la maison. »

Severus s'approcha d'elle et la regarda. « Trop douloureux ? » Il parlait assez bas afin qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa jeune épouse, les caressant.

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle recouvra les mains de son mari des siennes et posa la tête sur son torse. « S'il te plaît. »

Severus l'entoura de ses bras. Hermione semblait désespérée.

« Vas-y Severus. » lui dit Remus. Il était évidemment qu'Hermione devait rentrer. « Ramènes-la chez vous. Je me charge d'informer Arthur et Molly de votre départ. »

« Viens. » dit doucement Severus en prenant Hermione par les épaules, les avançant vers la porte d'entrée.

.

.

.

 _ **Ron, Ron, Ron… Il y a un Avada qui se perd là, vous ne trouvez pas ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans une petite review, vous ferez mon bonheur ! Je vous embrasse !**_


	14. Chapitre 14

_BONJOUR ! I'M BACK ! Je sais, plus d'un an d'absence… je suis impardonnable et je n'ai aucune excuse si ce n'est que j'ai eu une assez mauvaise passe dans ma vie (beaucoup de questions par rapport à mes études, problèmes personnels etc…) durant laquelle j'ai tout simplement eu envie de me détacher de beaucoup de choses… dont les FF. Voilà… Mais c'est avec plaisir que je reprends cette traduction parce que ça m'a tout de même beaucoup manqué : traduire, lire des FF, la communauté SS/HG. Mais voilà je suis de retour (pour vous jouer de mauvais tours hihihihihihihi)_

 _Merci aux nouvelles lectrices, j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de doutes sur ma traduction et voir toutes ses reviews et tous ces avis positifs me mettent en joie ^^_

 _ENJOY !_

 **Chapitre 14**

Severus se triturait l'esprit en préparant un sandwich au poulet pour Hermione et lui dans la cuisine. Il était inquiet, Hermione n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés chez eux, il y a quelques minutes à peine. Ils ne sont pas partis parce qu'elle avait mal, comme elle lui avait dit, ça il en était certain. Non, elle a souhaitait partir pour d'autres raisons, le comportement d'Hermione, à ce moment-là, était inhabituel.

Hermione refusait toujours d'utiliser sa bouteille d'oxygène, même quand elle était au plus mal. Severus devait toujours la forcer… mais cette fois-ci, elle n'a même pas protesté, n'a même pas rechigné, pas même un son n'est sorti de sa bouche. Elle a tout simplement mis son masque et s'est couchée dans son lit sur le côté. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, il le saurait. Tôt ou tard.

 **HGSSHGSSHGSS**

Les larmes d'Hermione noyé son oreiller, elle n'était même pas consciente qu'elle pleurait. Elle était toujours sous le choc de ce que Ron lui avait dit. Les mots qu'il avait employés contre sa fille raisonnaient comme un éco dans ses oreilles.

 _«…enfant bâtard… »_

 _« …avortement… »_

 _« …rejeton… »_

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que son ami avait été capable d'employer des mots aussi cruels. Et surtout, Hermione se demandait comment il pouvait être aussi égoïste. Ce n'était pas un cœur de pierre, non, c'était pire, il n'en avait pas. S'il était réellement son ami ou s'il l'aimait comme il le prétendait, Ron n'aurait jamais dit de choses aussi blessantes tout en sachant que ça la blesserait. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione décida de le rayer de sa vie.

« Hermione, » l'appela Severus, extirpant la jeune fille de ses pensées. Il avait posé le plateau avec les sandwichs sur une petite table qu'il avait installé à côte du lit. Quand il vit ses larmes, il s'asseya près d'elle et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa femme. « Tu sais, si tu as envie de parler je suis là pour toi. »

« Je le déteste. » dit doucement Hermione.

« Qui ça ? » demanda Severus. Cela pouvait être n'importe quel homme présent au Terrier.

« Ronald Weasley. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

Hermione entreprit alors d'expliquer ce qui c'était passé à Severus dans le moindre détail. Sa voix était douce, et meurtrie. Ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes.

Severus resta silencieux tout du long. Au plus il découvrait le fin mot de cette histoire, au plus il avait envie de balancer son poing sur la tête de cet abruti de Weasley ou même de le tuer de ses propres mains. Il continuait de passer ses doigts entre les cheveux d'Hermione, pour lui donner du réconfort et l'encourager. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, comme il l'avait fait quelques jours auparavant mais il savait que c'était Hermione qui devait faire le premier pas.

« Tu peux le croire ça ?! Je le hais ! » dit-elle « Ce n'est plus mon ami… c'est fini. »

« Il ne te mérite pas. » dit calmement Severus.

Hermione regarda Severus, et une pensée, ou plutôt une question, traversa son esprit. « Severus ? »

« Oui ? »

« Si Lily était toujours vivante, est-ce-que tu me quitterais si… si elle te le demandait ? »

La bouche de Severus s'ouvrit légèrement alors qu'il inspirait sous le choc. Il ne s'attendait vraiment à cette question. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de Lily depuis un moment. Il pensait que depuis le dernier épisode de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts. Mais apparemment, il avait très mal pensé.

Hermione observait la réaction de Severus alors que les yeux de ce dernier s'élargissaient. S'agissait-il de choc ? où d'une sorte de culpabilité ou parce qu'il pensait à elle ? Il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, et pour Hermione, sa réaction était plus explicite que des mots. « Oublies-ça, c'était stupide de ma part de te demander ça. » dit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

« Quoi ? Hermione ? » Severus posa sa main sur le bras de sa femme.

« Non. » Répondit Hermione ne repoussant sa main. « Tu le ferais. Tu me quitterais pour elle. Maintenant je le sais. »

« Je n'ai rien dit. »

« Pas besoin. C'était écrit sur ton visage. »

Severus soupira. « Tu m'as pris par surprise, c'est tout. Hermione, Lily est loin derrière moi. Elle fait partie de mon passé et c'est tout. Je me suis débarrassé de sa photo pour te le prouver. »

Hermione secoua la tête. « C'est juste une photo Severus. Elle est toujours dans ton cœur. Tu n'as même pas une photo de moi ! Et nous n'avons jamais pris de photos ensemble. » Et c'était vrai. Il n'avait jamais pris de photo ensemble. Il n'y avait pas eu de cérémonie à leur mariage, pas de photographe ou de réception. À dire vrai, ils s'étaient juste présentés au ministère et avaient signé un papier.

Severus enleva son T-Shirt et s'allongea sur le lit. Il tourna Hermione et la mit face à lui sans vraiment d'effort puisqu'Hermione ne le repoussait pas. Il entoura sa tête de ses mains et effaça les larmes avec ses pouces. Il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer, surtout quand elle avait mal ou qu'elle était triste. Ça lui faisait autant de mal.

« La nouvelle sur la loi te réjouit, pas vrai ? Elle sera abolie et tu n'auras plus à me supporter, moi l'insupportable Miss Je-Sais-Tout. »

« Je ne te quitterais pas Hermione. »

« Tu le ferais si Lily était vivante. Tu le ferais… » sanglota Hermione.

Sévères prit une des mains d'Hermione et la posa sur sa poitrine. « Est-ce que tu sens mon cœur Hermione ? Est-ce que tu sens comme il bat ? »

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans les profonds onyx de son mari. Elle répondit par un simple hochement.

« Il bat pour toi un peu plus chaque jour. Et c'est là qu'est TA place Hermione. Personne d'autre ! Pas même Lily, et même si elle était toujours en vie. C'est toi ma femme. Je tiens énormément à toi, et ce depuis un moment déjà. Je peux t'aimer Hermione et même si tu ne m'aimes pas en retour et bien ce sera bien fait pour moi. J'ai ignoré ton amour mais crois-moi je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisses pas ignorer le mien. Je te le dois. »

« Donc… tu ne m'abandonneras pas ? »

« Jamais. » promis Severus. « Sauf si c'est toi qui me le demande. Mais j'ai espoir, que dans un futur proche nous nous aimions » Il déplaça sa main sur le ventre d'Hermione. « Notre fille… »

Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa, Severus ne l'avait jamais touché comme ça. « Je déteste Ron. » murmura Hermione.

« Il ne te mérite pas Hermione. » répéta Severus. « Ne pense plus à Lily, s'il-te-plaît. Je sais que ça peut être compliqué, mais je te jure que tu n'as aucune raison de douter de moi. »

« D'accord. » dit doucement Hermione. Les mots de Severus l'avait rassurée.

« Je veux que tu me promettes que, même si la loi de mariage va être abolie, tu ne demanderas pas le divorce. Au moins jusqu'à la naissance de notre fille… si vraiment ça ne marche pas entre nous… je voudrais que tu crois en nous autant que moi. »

« D'accord. »

Severus glissa ses pouces sur les joues d'Hermione et finit par caresser ses lèvres. Il avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser. Il avançait lentement sa tête, la tentation était beaucoup trop forte. Il ne se rappelait même pas de la dernière fois où il avait embrassée Hermione. Il posa alors ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme.

Hermione fut surprise. Elle ouvra sa bouche et laissa leurs langues se rencontrer. Elle ferma les yeux et profita de ce moment. Ça lui avait tellement manqué… Elle le repoussa soudainement quand une partie de son cerveau sonna l'alerte. Elle détestait cet homme. Enfin… était-ce encore vraiment le cas ?

Severus se mordit les lèvres et s'asseya. Il se maudissait lui-même. C'était à Hermione de faire le premier pas, pas à lui. « Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Tu devrais manger maintenant. » dit-il.

Il aida Hermione à s'asseoir et se tourna pour approcher l'assiette de sandwichs. Pendant ce temps, Hermione l'observait. Elle se demandait si elle pouvait l'aimer de nouveau… non. Il lui avait brisé le cœur une fois, il ne le ferait pas une seconde fois.

« Voilà pour toi. » dit Severus en lui tendant une part de sandwich. Il écoutait ce que sa tête et son cœur avait à lui dire. C'est sûr, Hermione ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile… mais elle changeait peu à peu et acceptait sa présence. Peut-être qu'elle ne retomberait pas amoureuse de lui mais avec un peu de chance elle arrêterait de le détester.

Hermione pris le sandwich sans dire un mot. Elle posa sa tête sur les épaules de son mari et se dernier passa son bras derrière ses épaules. Severus était un homme différent, et était devenu un vrai mari, un très bon mari même. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête… et dans son cœur…

Si par miracle une greffe lui était accordée, comment évoluerait leur relation ? Où en étaient-ils exactement sur les chemins de leurs vies ? Lui savait très bien vers quelle direction aller. Mais qu'en était-il de son côté ?

 _Je ne me répéterai jamais assez…. SORRY SORRY SORRY (Is it too late now to say sooooooorryyyyyyyyyyy… pardon…) j'espère vivement que ce chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me faire part de vos ressentis mais aussi de ce que vous voulez faire subir à Ron ) héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé_

 _Maurane_


End file.
